Living life with Assassin's
by beba.santos.56
Summary: Her mother. Dead. Her father. Dead. Everyone she know's. Dead. She's been on the run from a group of people who want her dead. That's until she comes into contact with the Apple of Eden that somehow sends her back in time. Where she meets Altaïr and his bloodline. Who are assassin's.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a remade of my Fanfiction: "Every teardrop is a waterfall," it came to my realization when I was reading it, it sounds like Asassin's Creed meets Resident Evil meets F.E.A.R. So yeah, REMAKE!**_

* * *

I'm just a one in a million. Just an average girl. An average girl attempting to live an average life. An average life that's harder to live than anything. Hard because living under the radar is the average life I live twenty-four seven. You see, most people would label me as 'average' or even 'normal' because of my causal appearance and relaxed nature. But that's not the case. My names Anna, no need for a last name since my bloodline is dead. I go by many names. Lara, Megan, Gabriella but Anna is my blood name. My birth name.

My mother gave it to me. Her name was Cataleya. She was the most beautiful mother in the world. She was the best at what she did. Being a loving, funny, caring mother. She had soft skin that felt like a soft blanket that I loved and slept in. She was my pillow, blanket and bed. She had golden eyes that seem to radiate with mystery and a hidden passion. Long, brown curly hair that hung loosely over her shoulders and framed her delicate face. I don't know about anyone else, but she was the most beautiful thing to me. She was the only thing in this world I loved deeply to the point of she ever got hurt, I thought I'll feel her pain. My father, he's another story altogether. He was tall, like sycamore tree tall. He was built but not built to the point if he hugged you he would accidentally break a bone in you. He had honey colored eyes, that were a couple shades darker than moms and looked a bit more 'normal,' they were still stunning regardless and his skin was rough but the good kind of roughness that didn't irritate my skin. He went to the army when I was few months old and never came back. My mom refused to tell me what happened to him but I could only guess he was K.I.A when I got older.

Now, you may be saying that everything I am mentioning sounds like a 'normal average life,' besides my father disappearing. But you see, my mom was...taken away from me before my eyes when I was five. These men storm into our house looking for someone. For something. They were dressed in military clothing, almost similar to swat team gear. We were hiding upstairs, in the main bedroom in the closet. It feels like yesterday I lost her.

* * *

" _Anna," she said in a whisper while she grasp my face in her hands. Tears were falling down her cheeks while she smiled. I could tell she was scared but what was she scared, "Listen to me baby girl okay." I nodded a yes but I was confused._

 _"Mama what's happening?" I could hear loud sounds and shouting coming from downstairs. I was getting scared._

 _"Listen. You're mommy soldier right?" she asked._

 _"Yeah. I'm your soldier like daddy was." She smiled at my response. She let go of my face and begun to take off the locket she always had around her neck. I watched as it shimmered slightly as she grasp my tiny hands and put it in my palms, closing my fingers around them and lifted my hands to her lips and kissed them._

 _"Papi would be so proud," she smiled through her painful tears. I lifted my hands and wiped them away._

 _"Big girls don't cry mommy. Remember that?" I asked. She nodded._

 _"Yeah I remember." I let out gasp when I heard loud bangs coming near her room._

 _"Mommy," I whimpered. She hugged me tightly before pulling back._

 _"Promise me one thing Anna."_

 _"Yeah mommy?" I watched as she dug through her clothes and pulled out a black shoe box. She opened it. I could barely make out what was in it but the little sun rays that shone through the cracks bounced off something that was shiny and black. She took them out and I heard a click. "Mommy?" She gazed at me and her golden eyes seem to glow bright._

 _"Don't forget where you came from. Okay? No matter what, accept help when it comes okay?"_

 _"O-okay. I promise." She leaned in and kissed my forehead, unknowingly to me was the last kiss I was ever going to get from her ever again. She picked my up and opened the door of the closet. The door to her room had many locks and I watched over her shoulder as it jolted. I was scared. Who are these people? Mommy yanked her bed sheets off and opened the window. She made me balanced between the open window._

 _"Hold this and don't let go okay?" I nodded. She wrap the sheet around me twice, knotting it before she picked me up and dangled me out the window. "Close your eyes honey." I closed them as I grasp the fabric tightly along with the locker that was in my right hand. I felt weightless as she slowly let me go and carefully lowered me to the waiting ground below. Suddenly I heard a loud snap I opened my eyes and looked up. She was looking behind her and she franticly begun lowering me down faster before she let out a gasp, while I felt something warm and wet splatter on my face, and she let go of the sheets. I fell the rest of the way, but the distance was kind a short. I landed on my back and I instantly started crying at the pain. I gazed a up and saw my mommy looking at with pained eyes. I saw red seeping from her shoulder and a bit escape her mouth. She mouthed me something just as a man approached her from behind. He looked like he had a shiny head. I got up, scooping up the bed sheet that was tied around me and grasping on to her locket and ran as fast as I could. She mouthed run. To run and keep going and not look back._

 _Don't look back._

 _Don't go back to her._

 _Don't help her._

 _Don't help mommy or they'll hurt you bad._

 _I cried hard as I run as fast as my little legs could take me. "I'm sorry mommy_. _"_

* * *

To this day, that image of blood trickling out her mouth and shoulder haunts my mind everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

_"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three,"_ I counted in my head as my fingers tapped the wooden surface of the worn out table I sat at. Counting was my form of keeping calm, though it made feel a bit OCD. I always had to count to three because things tend to always happen under three seconds for me every time. I was sitting in a busy café that I tend to come regularly a lot and was pretty popular to the locals. I stared out the glass wall and watched as people walked about there day. Some talking on the phones, others talking to their friend, holding hands with their partner or swerving out the way to avoid bumping into some. New York is a bustling place I tell you. Nowadays, people are so concern about their own lives that don't even second glance a person who walks by them. That person for all they know is someone who's going about their day but that person could be a killer, a pedophile, a thief, a dealer. They can be anything. The most darkest people have the most simplest appearance.

I watched as a particular couple passed by and I saw how the girl was gazing at her partner with a passion and a love that I'll never understand. The way she looked at him puzzled me. The only person I ever looked at like that was to my mother, and after that. No one. Love died to me. "Mom..." I mumbled as images of her. Her smile. Her hair. Her golden eyes flashed inside my tired mind. It's been almost been sixteen years since I last saw her. Since I saw her alive. My heart ached for her. A mother's love is what I wanted. Nothing else, because she was the only one that understood me when no on else did. "I miss you." I slouched more in the wooden chair as I sighed deeply. I looked at my hand that was kept mindlessly tapping away and looked at the birth mark I had. It looked like a triangle that curved at the bottom half of it, than there were these lines that connected to the the shape and disappeared at my wrist as if there was suppose to me be more lines but there wasn't. In a way it baffled yet irked me at the same time. I pulled out my fingerless glove that was tucked in my sweater and slip it back on, hiding the mark. I looked down at the locket that hung around my neck and rested on my breasts. Why do I remember it glowing that day?

"Here's you black coffee, lightly sweet," said a young woman voice startling me. I jump a bit before looking around. It was the waitress, she was putting my order of coffee down on the table. She chuckled lightly. "Sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to startle you." I returned a false smile to her and gave a fake believable laugh.

"It's alright. Just caught me at the wrong time." She laughed herself, agreeing. She looked no older than seventeen or eighteen. Young, full of life. I read her name tag. It read Karen.

"Anything else?" I nodded a no.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Okay. If anything, shout Karen," she stated cheerfully, before politely excusing herself to handle with other customers. My eyes followed her for a couple minutes. A world that's beyond corrupted, how can people like her even survive? Every good person always ends up being some type of corrupted, cold hearted being due to another's actions. I just hope she manage's unlike me. I hope. I picked up the spoon that say on the plate and stirred the hot liquid. I could smell the coffee. It smelled bitter and sweet. The way I always liked it when I was a little. My mom knew I wasn't suppose to drink coffee but she didn't see any harm in letting me taste it. I put the spoon down and picked up the cup and raised it to my lip and took a sip. It tasted amazing. The burning felt soothing as it went down my throat. I closed my eyes. I felt relaxed, yet sad. Any little thing I did brought memories of my mother. I missed her honey scent she always had. It calmed me when I was scared and man was I scared even now. What did my mom do that these guys are after us? After me? After dad went missing, we kept moving so much that no place to me is home. It's because of those people. The same people who found us. The same ones chasing after me. What do they want? I drank a bit more from the coffee, feeling my cold fingers start to warm up since the cup was hot. I knew damn well I didn't have a answer. Hell, I didn't have an answer to anything!

I sighed again. I was annoying myself with my sighing. I've been doing it a lot more lately, but it must be because I'm so tired. I haven't sleep right for the past week. It feels like no matter where I go or how far I run, they still seem to be right on my tail but lose me every time. You always have to be a step ahead of the enemy and that's what I do. I led them to one thing and bam! I'm gone with the wind. I don't know how I do it, but having the agility, speed, balance and flexibility like I do gives anyone a few advantages.

My eyes opened at the sound of the little bell of the door going off, indicating someone either left or entered. I heard the sound of boots. A lot of them. "Hm?" I put the cup of coffee down and gazed in that direction. It was group of a dozen people. A dozen guys actually. I stared at them, observing them. They were dressed usual. They were dressed in casual but their pants and shoes seemed a bit, military-ish and everything they wore was black. But than again I am wearing a black sweater in eighty degree temperature. So I shouldn't think much about them, but the way they kept pacing gently to feet to feet made me suspicious. They are anxious. But why? I shrugged off the nagging feeling and brought the cup of coffee to my lips and too sips, watching from the corner of my eye. They sat down at the tables and the girl, Karen, came in and begun taking orders. I would've not been worried if a few of them weren't making it painfully obvious they were staring at me. I placed the cup back down and took a deep gulp and shook one of legs as I bit my lip. How did they found me?

I closed my eyes, thinking of what to do. I know they won't do anything drastic with this many innocent lives here but I know they have orders to take me in. Dead or alive. I needed to move. Now. I got up slowly and calmly to not raise any alarm. I placed money on the table, leaving a considerable tip for the young girl, before heading towards the exit. I opened the door and I instantly heard the sound of chairs being moved and the rush of footsteps. I pulled up my hood quickly and blended into the nearest crowd of people who past by me. I kept my head down as I heard the door open.

"Shit! Where she go?!" I heard one of the growl in annoyance. I kept walking with the crowd. I looked back quickly which was a huge mistake. My eyes locked with one of the men and his eyes widen in surprise as well as mine. He patted his friend that stood besides him and pointed at me. "There!"

"Shit!" I mumbled as I bolted, shoving people out the way. I could hear them running after me. This isn't good. "Move! Move!" I yelled as I approached denser and thicker crowds of people. The crowd departed as I ran through. Some people either jump out my way or I completely shoved them to the ground as I ran. I didn't care.

"Stop her! You three cut her off!" I turned a corner and ran faster. I could hear a ringing in my ears. The wind blew my hoodie off, letting my long, wavy brown hair to flow with the wind. Suddenly as I ran past a store, the glass window exploded and I covered my face as I kept running. I could more loud bangs mixed in with people screaming. I drop my arms and saw people ducking to the ground. A guy who was in front of me suddenly jolted and collapsed, red pooling around his head. They're shooting?! I made a quick glance at the busy main road that was right besides me and did the most unthinkable thing. I ran into the busy street head on. Two cars narrowly missed me, a bunch stop to screeching halt, some collided with others and many were calling me unneeded names like, "Crazy bitch!" or, "Dumb ass." A few even flip me the birdie. Suddenly, I heard screeching of tires that sounded like they couldn't stop. I looked and saw a car coming at me, speeding and trying to break at the same time to avoid hitting me. I immediately jump and literally hit the car, landing on the windshield hearing it crack under the sudden impact of my body. The car suddenly screeched to a stop, and I rolled off and hit the pavement with a thud. I groaned in pain as I felt my left shoulder start to throb in pain. There's no doubt that's going to be a fresh bruise. I stumbled onto my feet, grasping my injured shoulder and gazed at the driver. He looked terrified. Must've thought I died on impact. "Over there!" I looked off to my left and saw four rushing figures heading my way and I book in the opposite direction, and headed into a nearby park, running down the main path. I could hear shots going off and bullets whizzing by me by mere inches.

"Where do I go?!" I mentally yelled at myself. I only lived in New York for barely a month, don't blame me for not knowing locations.

 _ **"Go to the museum!"**_ yelled a female voice desperately from out of nowhere. My eyes flickered all over the place to see who said that. _**"Anna stop looking around! Head to the museum! It's the only way to make it out of this ordeal alive!"**_

"But-?!" I started, before being cut off by the voice again.

 _ **"Please Anna! Listen to me!"**_ the voice begged, _ **"I know this isn't normal but I'll tell you I'm very much real even though I'm merely a voice inside your head at the moment."**_ That's it. I have officially lost my damn mind. The voice sighed as if she could read my thoughts. _**"You're not going crazy."**_ Yep. She could hear my thoughts. **_"Go to the museum."_**

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

 _ **"I'm the only person trying to get you out of this alive Anna. That gives you enough reason to trust me for now."**_ She was right. She's trying to save me.

 _ **"Once you exit this park, take a right. Keep running straight. Than you'll take two lefts than a right again. The museum isn't far from here."**_ I nodded in acknowledgement as I listened. I prefer to live another day than dying now. I don't how I managed to ignore the pain in my shoulder that increased or how I manage to run without stopping and reached the place in record time. I ran up the stone steps, skipping two at a time, shoving people out the way. I heard gasping and a bit of screaming behind me, telling me that someone fell and hit their head pretty hard on these stone steps or that those men were storming right after me. The security guard that stood outside the entrance looked at me as I approached. He started to move in front of me blocking my path, his hand grasping for his baton. I rammed into him, sending him flying with force to the floor, causing me to stumble as I trip over him. _**"Keep going Anna! Keep going straight!"**_ yelled the voice in my head.

"In here!" boomed a male voice. I could hear them rushing up the stairs. I regained my footing and sprinted like a athlete. I ran by stunned onlookers and tourist as they watch me run by them, not knowing what was happening. I saw something start shimmer from my chest and I gazed quickly to see the locket was glowing. And right at the moment, I felt something tore into my right side and I gasp, but I didn't feel the pain due to the adrenaline that was pumping throughout my body. I gazed ahead of me and all I saw was a bulletproof glass wall that was protecting an object that sat on a pillow on a stand. I could see it was shimmering and glowing too.

"I can't run through glass!"

 _ **"Trust me! Once you pass the glass grab the Apple of Eden!"** _ Instructed the voice. I had to trust her. I was going to die if I didn't. I shut my eyes tight and expected to ram into the glass wall but nothing never came. I opened my eyes and found myself on the other side of the glass wall. It was as if there was never a wall there from the beginning. I jump when bullets hit the glass wall and the men who were chasing me begun to bang on the wall in hopes of shattering it. My gaze went to the object she called the Apple of Eden. It was growing brightly and so was my mothers locket. I grasp the object without thinking and a bright light consumed me and I closed my eyes. I felt this burning and tingling sensation erupt through my body. My felt numb and it felt free falling but I knew I wasn't it. All the banging, shouting, and screaming faded and they were replaced with the sounds of surprise gasps and awes. I felt soft wind blow on my face and the heat of the sun blaring down on my back. I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes not adjusting to anything so all I could see was blurred figures. I squeezed my hand, expecting the object to be in my grasp but it wasn't. It was gone. Where did it go? I spun around, gazing everywhere. Distorting myself even more. All I saw was white clothing. People fully clothed and half who looked half clothed from the waist down. They looked like men. They stared at me, not knowing what to do. And I did the same as well. Where was I? Who are they? I knew I wasn't in New York anymore.

Than out of nowhere, pain struck me. My shoulder begun to throb and I felt this burning pain erupt from my right side. The adrenaline was wearing off. I numbly gazed down and put my hand on my side and pulled back slightly and I saw red coating my fingers. I could feel my mind swirl.

"H-hey?" I gazed up at the voice who called out to me. It was a young man who slowly approached me. He looked scared. He lowered something to the ground as if he wasn't to show he wasn't a threat. Whatever it was I didn't care. I stumbled towards him, I needed help.

"Help," I called out weakly to him. I could no longer take any more steps before I started to collapse. I heard the sound of rushing feet and I felt arms wrap around my body before I hit the ground. He lowered me gently to the ground, cradling my upper half against his chest and my legs laid motionless on the ground. My legs hurt, my lungs burned. I never pushed my body to this extent before. I wanted to sleep. I could hear arguing as I drifted in and out of sleep. I could feel someone slightly lift my sweater and shirt to inspect the injury.

"She's bleeding out," mumbled a voice. I felt two fingers on my neck and than back of someone hands on my forehead. I opened my eyes slightly and gazed at the man holding me in his arms. I grasp his arm tightly.

"Don't let me die," I begged weakly. I was more scared of dying than anything.

"What on earth is going on?" boomed a elderly voice, silencing the voices that were arguing.

"This girl...she appeared out of nowhere. She's gravely injured Master," stated the young man holding me. I tilted my head and saw two figures stand over us. Gazing down at me. I felt that one stare was friendly yet cold and the other was cold and bitter. I could barely make out what they looked like. They stared at me in silence. As if debating what to do with me and it was scary having someone this man referred to as Master choose my faith for me in the state I'm in.

"Altaïr."

"Master?"

"Take her to the healer," commanded the elderly voice. I watched as the second figure step forward and I felt myself be picked up bridal style and felt my limp left arm sway as he started walking, "I'll talk to her once she awakens. Continue with your training," the elderly voice addressed to the others. My head was resting against this strangers chest and I could hear his heart beating. It felt soothing listening to it and it slowly lulled me to the creeping darkness that wanted me to sleep. So much had happen in a small amount of time. I was found, an innocent man was killed in front of me, I nearly became road kill and my shoulder was bruised and I got shot through my side.

"What a day..." I mumbled as I felt myself fall asleep in this guys arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's my birthday to day! June 16! Finally 17! :)**

* * *

 _"Anna, my dear child. Arise," said a sweet, gentle voice. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a young women hovering over me. Her hair was a soft dark brown. Her eyes, a golden color that surpassed my mother lovely honey golden-brown eyes. Her skin looked as if it was lightly sun kissed by the sun itself. Her lips were pink and soft, almost kissable and irresistible to any man that laid eyes on her. She had, what looked like to me, a golden tiara, placed neatly on her head with a beautiful, golden necklace on that match the beautiful golden gown she had on. I couldn't help but notice something._

 _She look eerily similar to my mother._

 _I notice that the surrounding area was white. Nothing else, just white. Everywhere I look, all I saw was white and for a moment I thought I was heaven. "Am I dead?" I asked more to myself, then to the woman above me. I turned onto my side, and looked up at her. She was beyond gorgeous. It was like she was created by the gods and goddess by themselves. She chuckled a bit before answering._

 _"You're not dead. You are merely asleep," she answered as she stuck her right hand out towards me to help me up. I happily took her offer, and was surprise by her strength as she pulled me up with ease. Like I didn't weigh anything more but a newborn baby._

 _"Asleep?" I repeated, confused. The only thing I remembered was being taken by someone and hearing their heart before blacking out. "I thought I was going to die. Right there in front of those people."_

 _"Well you didn't die Anna. You blackout from the blood lost and shock when one of those men managed to get a bullet into you when you were fleeing down the hallway towards the Apple of Eden. You are being taken care of as we speak."_

 _I gazed at her for a moment thinking back. The Apple of Eden? The glowing orb? Mom's locket shimmering. My eyes widen when I remembered it disappeared in my very hands. "The apple!" I frantically patted all over my clothes, trying to find it, "It disappeared when I appeared in front of those men!"_

 _"Anna, don't worry. It's within you and the locket. Well, more in you than the locket, either or actually," stated the woman assuredly. I immediately stop frisking myself and looked at her confused._

 _"What do you mean either or?!" I exclaimed, as I looked at my hands than at the locket._

 _"The apple's power has always been sealed away within you or in that," she answered in a way that sounded like I should already know what the hell is going on. Why I have a mysterious object powers. It was like she was asking if I knew my mother's killers! I tore my gaze from my body and the locket, to the woman. Confusion clearly written all over my face._

 _"Wait, wait, wait," I said with a nervous laugh as I gave her the 'You-got-to-be-kidding' look, "Are you saying my mother an me were guardians of these Eden objects or something?" She nodded a yes. I felt myself tensed._

 _"Your entire family was created for protection of Eden and for you, specific members of your bloodline was chosen to be guardians. Rest were protector's. Including your own mother and father. Why do you think she gave the locket to you on that faithful day?" She replied softly, as she grasp both of my hands in a motherly like way. I fought the urge to yank my hands out from her grasp._

 _"That's...that's a lie!" I stated, silent anger coursing throughout my body. "She...none of us are what you say! Stuff like that doesn't exist!" I mumbled to myself. Eden. Artifacts. Mythical powers. That isn't suppose to be real._

 _"Anna," she stated in that gentle demanding voice of hers, "Your family was created by the gods to protect the Apple of Eden and its powers before the beginning of time started. If your mother gave the locket up to spare your life you both would've been killed. They can't take the risk of leaving three powerful beings alive. That's why your father left. If they found him, they find you." I could see the sadness in her eyes. They? Who's they?_

 _"What happen to him. I assumed he was K.I.A in war when I got older. She never told me. Please tell me," I pleaded. I felt tears form in my eyes. When was the last time I cried? I freed my hands from her grasp and wrap my arms around myself. I felt strongly cold._

 _"Your father was murdered. Protecting you, your mother and the artifacts," she answered._

 _I could feel the tears slip down my cheeks. My father died protecting us. Died protecting us and whatever artifacts she's talking about. Whatever my parents were tasked to guard, he died for it._

 _"Am I the last of my bloodline? The last guardian?" I asked. She sighed. That isn't good._

 _"I'm afraid to say, but you are," she answered with honesty as she gently wiped away the tears._

 _"None of this is suppose to be real! Why am I here? Why my family? My parent?! Why me?!" I asked, not once breaking eye contact with her._

 _"The Templar's were gaining on you Anna! We both know you can't keep running for the rest of your life. It was either I brought back in time or watch you get killed!" She grasp my hands again, telling me that she didn't want me to die. Not now until I knew my purpose._

 _"Templar's?" I repeated. I very faintly remember my mother mentioning the word once but I never questioned her on what it meant._

 _"Those men that were chasing you today. Those are Templar's."_

 _"Explain to me why? Why my family and not another one?" I mumbled, trying to keep my voice straight._

 _"Anna. Your life. Your faith. Your destiny. All was chosen for you long before you were even born." I stared at her, surprised. Confused. My mind went blank on everything I was trying to understand but couldn't. I'm a 'regular' girl that lost everything, went through hardship and was now being told she was a guardian of freaking artifacts and had total control of their power that she can command with the flick of the wrist if she only knew how, this locket and the rest were the cause of my parents deaths, this locket is what those Templar's want! And more importantly! Where the hell am I?!_

 _"I didn't ask for this. My mom didn't ask for this. My dad didn't ask for this," I mumbled, my voice shaking. My thoughts we crashing into others. The more I tried to lie to myself the more what she was saying seem to make more sense._

 _"In time, you'll understand. Things are meant to happen. With reason or not. The people that are here and those you will meet along your journey, will help you along the way. I will not promise that things will be easy, for nothing is never truly easy if it requires work. But I can promise one thing. In order to gain, you need to lose," she stated as she back away from me. What the hell did she mean by that?_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Nowhere. I'll always be here. Now wake up Anna. Wake up, " she cooed softly. I closed my eyes, hearing her sweet voice fade in the distance. It felt like everything in my body stop than turned back on at the flip of a switch. It was somewhat difficult to breathe._

* * *

Next thing I'm aware of is that I'm wide awake, taking deep breaths and really confused. I blinked a few times and found myself staring at a ceiling. My mind fought to absorb and understand the facts she told me before I was interrupted by surprise gasping. I sat myself up, groaning in pain. Using my elbows, which didn't do much to ease the pain, I prop myself up and I couldn't help but look at these, what I could only guess was a good fifty kids that were staring at me. They looked like from the age ranges of five to twenty. They surrounded the bed I was currently resting in. Most I could tell were males, those who were females were little girls that looked no more older than five, who stood behind the males while they stared, terrified of me I guess. I watched as one boy, around 15 or 20, I couldn't tell since all of them had a white hood up, hiding their faces, leave the room immediately. I didn't even bother asking why he left. I simply grunted in pain and slowly laid back down, wincing while also trying to ignore the crowds, slowly letting the facts that I was told sink in. My family, my mother. My father, died protecting something that most people would think only existed in books and tales. But that wasn't the case. This wasn't in the books, this was real! Anna Vegan! ME! The last living member of my family and bloodline. The last sworn guardian of Eden's artifacts and its powers. The more I attempted to accept the facts the more I got lost. My family, sworn guardian's and protectors of artifacts that the gods themselves created yet couldn't protect! How does that sound? That you couldn't seal away nor protect a destructive beautiful creation, so they randomly decided to produce a bloodline, a 'human' family to keep it in safe hands which in return gave us so called unknown 'powers' and ruined my life. Took my childhood, so we, my family, can protect something that they couldn't control. These gods are oh so responsible!

I mentally sighed and closed my eyes, annoyed with what I was told when my mind suddenly remembered the fifty something kids in the room. So I slowly sat up to see if I can manage some small talk with them, using all the strength my body had left. I winced in pain, but I ignored it. I looked at each face slowly. I couldn't understand why half were wearing these white robes, why some were hiding their faces under their hoods as if they were scared of letting me see them. I saw a bunch of little kids, standing behind the older kids, clinging onto their legs, burying their faces into the sides of them, some looking at me shyly. Some scared. Some curious. I smiled at them sweetly, showing them that I meant no harm.

"Come on, no need to hide from me. I don't bite," I said softly. I watch as their eyes widen in amazement as they heard my voice. I'm half Spanish from my mom's side, but a lot of people say that I do and don't have a accent, which makes no sense because I don't know how I actually sound. One kid, timidly step away from behind the older kids and came towards me. I stuck my hand out towards her, and was relieved when she took my hand. I pulled her to me and picked her off the floor and sat her on my lap. "See? I said I don't bite." I said, giggling. The girl looked at me with big eyes wide filled with wonder. I noticed she was wearing robes that covered most of her body, I wanted to ask why but I remembered I was in the twenty-first century anymore. Clothing for women was very much different back than them how it is in my time. "It's pretty hot to be wearing robes don't you all think?" I stated as I look up at the older kids. Hell I was sweating like there was no tomorrow. It literally felt like I was baking in an oven! Sheesh! I could only imagine how hot it is outside!

"It is the clothing we are required to wear. Is that what women wear where you come from?" Stated a mature, older voice that came from a young man that stood at the foot of the bed.

"Yes. Why? Is what I am wearing a problem?" I asked as I look down at my clothing. I was wearing my black tank top, with my black pants. I could feel my shoes were still on. My sweater was gone. I lifted my hands up and saw that my glove was still on. There wasn't anything showing besides my arm and a bit of my chest. I wasn't wearing anything inappropriate. "This is how girls dress where I come from," I stated in a monotone voice as I look back up at the guy.

"No. There is no problem besides the fact that you have no respect for yourself," answered another guy that stood beside him.

"Excuse me?" I stated clearly getting agitated with what he said, "I have more self respect for myself than you have you little prick!" I spat angerly at him. I could feel the young girl in my arms tense at my voice, making me instantly regret yelling.

"Didn't your mother teach you not disrespect a man?!" he spat back, clearly getting angry at my unladylike actions.

"I am my own mother since I grew up without one!" I spat back in the same harsh tone.

"So your nothing more but a pathetic orphan! How adorable," he laughed as if finding me motherless was funny. Man, this dude doesn't know when to quit does he?

"Honey," the young girl gazed up at me and I gave her a dashing smile in which she return with a tiny smile of her own, "How about you and your friends go outside and play? I'll teach you all a new game if you listen, okay?" I didn't want the younger children in the room at the moment because colorful words were about to fly. All the young kids scurried out the room like a herd of ducklings, following their mother, including the one I had sitting in my lap, and got out the room at the mention of learning a new game. I then threw the blanket off me, panting in pain as I got out of bed, because I really wanted to knock this little prick on his arrogant ass. I could feel my hair fall down my back, and I felt something rub against my skin under my shirt and my shoulder, making my skin itch. "Now listen here prick. I don't know who you are but what gives you the damn right to stand in front of me and have the nerve to tell me I have no self respect?! You don't even know me yet you're already making quick judgements! If I knew any better, I'll drop your ass before you can manage to blink twice!" I growled coldly. I could see half of the male's flinch back in utter shock and surprise, as if they never seen a women talk back before.

"Why you-!" he started before I cut him off.

"Why you what?!" I placed my hands on my hips ignoring the throbbing pain in my shoulder, "If you're going to hit me do it now! Because a bitch tends to swing first before a man!" I said, insulting him more. I could see anger flash in his eyes as he begun to approach me, only to have the first guy who spoke to me first and was much more kinder than this one, restrain him.

"Abbas! Calm yourself! The Master gave strict orders to not lay hands on her! Therefore you cannot harm her!" he stated. The man whose name is Abbas from what I just learned, continued to glare at me with a look of pure hatred. What is that suppose to do? Scare me?

"Don't you see how she is acting Kadar?! She deserves to be put in her place!" stated Abbas. I need to be put in my place?

"Don't you see how you're acting? You need more than a beating to fix you straight!" I stated irritated.

"Abbas! Behave yourself! She has not threaten you, me or any of the others! So I suggest you keep quiet before the Master arrived!" replied Kadar. The rest didn't do anything to defuse the small argument. They only watched, interested.

"Fine," muttered Abbas as he backed down. My eyes followed him, not once leaving him. Something about him, remind me of those guys that tried to kill me before I ended up here. Man, I knew makes were the more dominant species but sheesh, the history books didn't explain the complete assholes. Suddenly, the boy that rush out the room earlier came back into the room, but not alone. An elderly man entered, wearing a black cloak over his white robes. He had a beard that stop at the top of his chest, grey in color. His left eye seemed cloudy, as if he was blind but I couldn't tell.

"Master," said all of the guys and young boys before bowing down respectfully, but I didn't. I was confused. I didn't know what to do but neither did I want to come off as rude so I bowed my head down, acknowledging his presence.

"Has something occur in here?" he asked as he eyed all his males, until his eyes laid upon me. I could see his eyes fill with surprise yet his face remained neutral. Did he think I died?

"No sir, nothing happen in here," I flat out lied. Yeah, Abbas was a utter ass but I had a feeling that if I did mention that something did occur, it wouldn't have ended well.

"I see," stated the old man, as he look at me. I felt as if I was being examined by him but his eyes weren't moving up or down. They remain still, "But I am glad to see you are well. You were gravely injured."

"Yeah, I'm happy to be breathing and alive," I replied.

"What is your name child?" he ask in a gentle tone.

"Anna. Anna Vegan."

"Anna? Your name doesn't sound like a usual name in this area. Are you not from this region?" he asked.

"No sir, I'm not from around here." I answered. I debated if I should tell him that I wasn't from their time period but than again the surprise entrance I did might have made it quite obvious.

"Well Anna, let's take a walk. You can explain everything along the way," he stated, as he gestured for me to follow him out the room with him. I hesitated slightly, but complied and followed.

"Some welcoming," I thought bitterly in my head as I touched the locket that I no longer knew if it was my mothers or Eden's. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to accept the fact that I was born an guardian, and will grow up and die as one.

* * *

Ever been in that situation were somebody ask you to walk with them and you don't even know who the hell they are? Well, right now I'm in that situation. The elderly man and me walk side by side down the stone hallway, that was illuminated by the bright sun from outside through the big openings inside the walls. Every few seconds a slight breeze would pass through, giving me relief. It was hot in this hallway! Just imagine being under the sun right now! How this can this man even were robes?Especially dark ones!

"You seem rather distance," he said, finally breaking the awkward silence between us, "Is something bothering you?"

I look at him, debating on whether I should answer him or not, but what choice did I have? He could be the only person that will help me out by the looks of it. "Yes, but it's really not important," I lied and looked away from him to gaze outside momentarily. I watch as people moved about on the lower grounds. I could feel the elderly man gaze on me, as if he was waiting to tell him.

"I will respect your privacy Anna, for now let's get to know one another better," he answered, most likely trying to figure out who I was, what I was, and where the hell I came from. It's not everyday to have a random stranger just appear in your home like the way I did.

"I'll start first," I said as I tore my gaze from the people outside to him, "Those people back there called you Master. Am I to do the same?"

"No. You can call me that if you prefer but my name is Al Mualim," he answered.

"Okay," I said uncertainly, "Question number two, those boys that were in the room I was resting in. Are the students?"

"Yes."

"They are in training," he answered, "From birth till they become of age but they still require much training after that."

"Training? Like fighting?"

"Similar to that Anna," he answered. There was this feeling that he wanted to drop this topic but I'm curiosity got the better of me.

"Is there more than just fighting?" I asked, "Because I feel that you're holding back on some information." I glanced at him, and his face was neutral. I started to think what I asked was a bit personal. I wouldn't be surprised if he could kick me out from this place. But hey, I prefer living and doing things on my own. I've been doing that for so many years it's become to the point that it's natural to me, with people's help here and there but not much. Rejection isn't something new to me. I've been a outcast. Dealt and lived with that my entire life when I started to reject people than people started rejecting me, it was a domino effect. "I'm curious that's all," I added, "You don't need to tell me if you don't want too."

"You've been hurt many times haven't you?" he asked in a gentle tone. My mind froze, and I quickly forgot about the curiosity I had. I looked away from him, not embarrass or ashamed, but hurt. I laughed a bit. I didn't think my face showed anything, but apparently it did without me knowing. I felt this pain, besides the one my body was feeling, this pain was at my heart. It stab, it poked, it jab. It was provoking the pain I hidden so well that I forgot it was there sometimes.

"Yeah," I answered yet it felt like I was finally admitting to myself for once, "I've been hurt since I was little."

"What happened when you were younger Anna?" Al Mualim asked in a hush tone to keep this conversation between the both of us.

"These people forced themselves into my mother's house. They wanted something but my mother wouldn't allow them to take it. She got me out the house along with the item I long forgotten but she," I bit my lip, "She didn't make it out along with me."

"I am greatly sorry for your lost Anna."

"Don't feel sorry."

"Why is that?"

"Most people don't know what really happen. Most assume she abandoned me and I prefer people thinking that rather than her dead, " I answered as I crossed my arm, sighing as I look down at my shoes, finding them more interesting. The black and red swirls made a beautiful contrast as the lines formed various designs. Somehow, the lines represented good versus evil.

"How did you manage after the incident?"

"I tried to block that part of my life out. Tried to forget and act like it never happened. Moved around a lot, didn't stay in one place for more than a few weeks at a time," I answered, shaking my head, "Some tried to help. But I refused. The more I denied the more I became distance with my emotions."

"How so?"

"I can't express emotions as easily. Sometimes that makes me feel that I'm not human." I looked back at him, as we rounded around a corner and down a flight of stairs, that most likely led to outside.

"You can't say you don't feel human. You are human. Some just benefit better without emotions."

"I thought to be define a human you need to express emotions. Isn't that how it works? I understand that some people are just better off not expressing anything but wouldn't that destroy them? I forgot how to love, to cry, to laugh, to smile. Hell, I haven't felt happiness since what happened." He kept his gaze ahead of him, yet I could feel this sense of sympathy coming off him. "You know what's funny?" My blue, crystal eyes scanned him over.

"What is?"

"Every day of all these years I spent running for my life, thinking it was bad nightmare, you know. I thought everything wasn't real. That I was still asleep or in a coma, and that my mother was going to wake me up soon and my dad was still here," I said, as I paused to take a breath and sigh, then continued, "But I eventually realized nothing was a dream, everything was real." I still didn't want to believe what that woman said.

"You have to accept what challenges have been given to you Anna, no matter what."

"I've tried, but running and hiding isn't what I signed up for. I never planned to be on the run for the rest of my life!"

"I have faith in you Anna, you are strong and independent. You made it as far as you did being smart, clever. Maybe my students can learn a thing or two from a woman," he chuckled lightly at the though. "You are very different than most from here."

"I kind a already figured that out," I mumbled as I begun to softly massage my bruised shoulder that I landed on when I jump onto that car to avoid being roadkill. It could feel this rough fabric that I could only assume was gauze with was irritating my skin. I'm surprise on how I'm even alive. They wee shooting so much at me. I felt a bit cold due to the amount of blood I lost. Where's my sweater? "Al Mualim? Did someone happen to take the sweater I was wearing earlier?"

"I had one of the servants take it to wash it." Servants? He has servants? Must be a important man.

"Oh, just have them return it to me." I felt a bit unnerved on his hospitality, not that I didn't mind I'm not use to people being helpful with me. We slowly approach the end of the stair case and we exited to outside. The sun blinded me momentarily, making me stick my right hand out to block out the light.

"Not use to sunshine I see," he chuckled as he stood beside me. I rolled my eyes, before lowering my hand to allow my eyes to adjust. I watch as children played about, chasing one another, laughter fulling the air. Women were walking about, chatting in a language I didn't understand, doing garden work or attending to men dressed in white robes. Then there were some that were shirtless and some fighting in the middle of a group of people, practicing I guess. Suddenly, as at the flick of a switch every man that was dressed in white robes or half dressed, turn their attention towards me. I felt my blood boil. Such creeps. I closed my eyes as the wind pick up making my wavy hair slap me in the face. I shook my head, and brushed my hair out my face.

"Follow me. Let me introduce you to three of my best students," stated Al Mualim as he walk through the crowd of people, with me following in pursuit. I kept my attention on the back of his robes, ignoring all attention on me. I could see them whisper to one another from the corner of my eye.

"Altaïr, Malik, Kadar." We stop on what I guess was a fighting ring. I watched as three shirtless men approach us, all bowing in respect at they stood before us. The young one with blue eyes, kept looking at me, and I stared back at him making him blush slightly.

"Master, what is your request?" questioned the tan looking one that had a scar running straight down on the right side of his lip.

"I need you three to take Anna and show her around."

"As you wish master," he simply replied. His words sounded almost robotic. Al Mualim turned to face me and place a hand on my right shoulder. "If you need me, I will be in my studies." I nodded my head understanding. He smiled at me and with that left. I watch him leave, until he disappeared from view, then I turned my attention back to the three shirtless males in front of me. "Are you going to show me around or want me to wait out till you all are done fighting?" I asked The moment I spoke, I could mentally see the younger male and the other males around me melt. I watched as him and the other averted their attention somewhere else except the two other males in front of me.

"My name is Malik. Please follow us around Anna," answered the one in the middle. I nodded my head and followed. I couldn't help but notice, these banners on the cobble, stone walls. They were red, and had a black triangle in the middle. My mind raced to the birthmark on my hand that my glove was covering. Was this a coincidence? Why does my birthmark look like the symbol on that banner?

* * *

 **I'm actually using the old chapters from the old story and revising and reediting them. This chapter contains chapter 3-5 combined together. If you ever had the chance to read the old story, you'll remember half of this chapter :) I will be updating the other stories soon. Don't worry :)**

 **Remember to comment, favorite, follow and also leave any advice, personal ideas, or thoughts. Love you and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_From old story, chapter 6-11 combined._**

 ** _Guest: Yes I do remember your long review from the other story :) I'm happy you're enjoying the remake more better than the last one. My imagination was running pretty high at that one lol._**

* * *

 ** _"Even the most brutal truth tends to sound like the most brutal lie."_**

* * *

"This place is humongous." It felt like I was wandering a castle. I walked closer to the walls and allowed the tip of fingers gently graze the stones that made up the wall. They felt rough yet smooth. It amazes me how people during this era were capable of such complex building, especially cutting through stone with precise precision. One little slip up and that piece of stone was worthless and flawed.

"You act like you never seen stone walls," stated Malik as he watched her.

I chuckled a little at his comment. "I have seen stone walls. I just never seen place's like this intact before," I lifted my head and look at him before shaking my head, "Most places like these in my time are in ruin's," I mumbled. My eyes drifted from the wall to banners that hung on the stone walls. What connections did my bloodline have with these people? If they're even people? What if, it might be a long shot, but what if they were like me? Guardians or protectors? What if they were like me? But that lady said bloodline, meaning family. I doubt any person here is blood related to me. That I'm aware of.

"How do you feel?" questioned Kadar, as he walked beside me, his bright blue eyes looking at me. I smiled at him softly before wincing at some brief pain that shot through my injured side, my hand leaving the wall and quickly applying pressure to subdue the pain.

"I've been better, but I can manage," I answered lightly laughing of the pain and his worries. I really don't like being taken care of like a baby even though the injuries were stinging like hell now.

"I heard you made quite an entrance Anna." I looked passed Kadar and gazed at Malik who I can only assume was Kadar's older brother. I mean, he looked older so it could only make sense. I let out a dry chuckle, as I gazed at the floor. I could feel his eyes bore into the side of my head. Yet the gaze didn't feel cold or bitter. It felt welcoming and curious unlike the gaze the was burning holes into my back. That one was bitter and cold like the same one I felt when I was on borderline conscious and unconscious. It was from coming from that third guy. Altaïr. He barely gave me a once over at the area they were training.

"You can say that. Word gets around here fast doesn't it?" I asked.

"Indeed, it does," he answered truthfully, "Though I do wish that some events such as this was kept quiet. Wouldn't be surprise if some would consider you a witch." A witch? More like a unwillingly time traveler would be more correct. "Judging by your clothes-"

"That I'm not from here? Yeah. Quite obvious," I finished for him. "Times were very different back than they are now in the present." Especially for women as I eyed every woman we passed by. Their clothing was nothing form fitting nor did seem comfortable. They were loose, long dresses and made from some type of rough fabric but I'm no fashion designer by any means.

"So you really aren't from here?" piped up Kadar excitedly, "What does it look like? Your time? Is it big? Different?"

"Kadar!" barked Malik, and I raised my hand shushing him up. He must have thought his brother was asking personal questions.

"He's a kid, I'll be happy to describe my life. It's no bother." I watched as he hardened his gaze at me. Am I suppose to feel scared? Or intimated? But as quickly as he hardened his gaze he simply nodded and looked ahead of us. I looked up to Kadar and smiled.

"My time, it's pretty advance to say the least. Bigger buildings that can reach the sky. New kinds of transportation. What would take weeks by boats, ships or horses can take mere hours. New forms of entertainment that I can't describe in detail because I don't know how everything is made or created. I simply know how to use it. Like televisions, they're this big box we sit on counters and it plays moving pictures. I don't know how they make it work but it's pretty cool. Beds are comfortable. Clothes are too. Houses are durable and bigger, depending how you like living." Kadar was listening and I could see in his eyes attempting to visualize what I'm describing through words, and he was smiling. "Clothing has improved a lot. Women and men are equal in work though most might say not, I think us women in my time have it pretty good. I mean, we out live guys by like ten years." Kadar and me laughed lightly at the thought. "And the food! Ugh! To die for! We have something called cheese fries. It's where they skin and cut a potato into thin strips than fry them in boiling hot oil. Once crispy, they take them out and pour melted cheese over it."

"That sounds delightful." I gently punched Kadar in his shoulder.

"That's because it is." The other two males who were walking side by side were listening, curiosity getting the better of them.

"She's truly one of a kind," whispered Malik to Altaïr who seemed to 'act' more disinterested about her ramblings. "What do you think could've sent her here? There has to be a reason why she's here."

"I agree," was Altaïr simple reply. "But I can tell you one thing brother. Whatever brought her here, wasn't created by man." His mind drifted off to an artifact he heard about when he was younger. The artifacts were told through popular tales, folklore and myths yet the consideration was high but he grew up knowing they weren't real. Right?

The artifacts of Eden. That's what his father use to call them. He vividly remembered his father mentioning that these artifacts, if he can correctly remember there were about four to five items scattered throughout the world, that wield power unknown to man. Power too powerful for a mere human to control. The legend states or how his father told him, that a certain group of people, created by the first civilization could contain and control Eden's powers. They were called The Sworn. The Guardians. The blood lines. There's a myth that states that these 'guardians' were humans. Regular looking beings living among the rest of, but no one can be sure, after all. It is a myth. A legend. Though there is a myth that has been questioned throughout history. The guardians have the symbol of the creed engraved somewhere on there body. To this day, not a single soul can find a solid connection nor prove this legend as real.

"Why is everyone staring?" I noticed that every person in this hallway was staring at me as if I grew a third head.

"Don't pay any attention to them," stated Malik nonchalantly, "Most have gotten the news of your surprising and unexpected arrival. And others, well... Let's just say majority of these people never seen a woman wearing a daring outfit." I felt in a way, violated. These people wear eyeing out every body feature I had, and in a way felt a tad bit degrading. It's not like I cared or anything because if they're comfortable in their clothing, why couldn't I? It's not like I'm offending someone.

"Daring outfit indeed. Clothing meant for a whore," said a man harshly as he walked out in front of me, stopping us in our tracks. It was that Abbas guy that tried to fight me back in the room. Not a good first impression if I say so myself.

"Hello Abbas," sighed Altaïr which earned him dagger glares from him. I crossed my arms. I was pretty annoyed myself.

"What do you want?"

"An apology," was his simple answer for me. My eyes widen in surprise.

"An apology? You want an apology from me? Hm, I do recall that you attempted to lash out at me almost an hour back so I think what you're asking right now is a tad bit reversed. I deserve an apology. Not me owning you one."

"I do not apologize to a whore," he snapped at me. I laughed dryly as I placed my hands on my hips and walked in a tiny circle where I was standing gazing at the ground. My anger was seething.

"You know what's funny?" I stated as I started to pace back and forth.

"What is?" Abbas snorted. Such a cocky bastard. I lifted my head and gazed at the men that were order to show me around and the onlookers that were gazing upon the scene unfolding before them. I lick my lip, as I gave my hands a look over. Thinking about my actions before I acted out. But to hell with it. With a sudden rush forward, I balled up my fists and hit the left side of his face, hitting his nose, jaw, cheek, eye whatever my average fist could come into contact with. He stumbled backwards in surprise, clutching his face. In a fury of movements, I felt my arms be restrained behind my back and I was yanked off to the side, away from Abbas who attempted to come at me only to be restrained himself by other people. I could hear the surprise gasping and ranting of others all around me. I felt surprised yet satisfied with myself.

"I don't apologize to assholes like you!" I stated in a calm voice.

"Once I get my hands on you!" barked Abbas, pointing me. I could see blood dripping from his nose and onto his and those who were holding him back, clothing. "You'll regret of ever being born!" Malik step in front of him, blocking his view of Anna.

"No your not Abbas. You'll not get a chance to lay a hand on her, unless you want to go against the Master's orders."

Abbas stared at him, hatred and anger boiling in his eyes. "As I thought. If you don't want this little incident to reach his studies, I highly suggest that you and the rest standing around to carry on with you daily routine."

"Fine. But I swear on my fallen brothers she will pay." Malik simply kept quiet as he watched Abbas and the rest walk off. As quickly as the altercation occurred, the hallway was emptied besides them. "Was that needed Anna?" He turned towards me.

"He asked for it!" I replied bitterly. I hissed in pain as I felt my injured shoulder throb. "Let me go!" I spat, as I yanked my arms from my restrainers grip and step away. I massaged the spots on my arm and saw it was Altaïr that held me back. His face was neutral as he stared at me. All three men were staring at me. It felt like I was being surrounded. Judged.

"Even if he did provoke this incident Anna, you should have ignored him," stated Malik, sounding a bit ashamed of me.

"Ignored him? He called me a whore right in front of all these people! In front of you guys! And expect me to ignore an asshole?!" I stated baffled. "I'm not going to hold back. In my time, it doesn't matter what gender you are. You fight. No explain needed!" I felt stupid now. My first impression to them was this. Now they think I'm some type of crazed woman. "Shall we continue with this tour so you three don't upset your Grand Master?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes, let's go. We do not want to disobey him," agreed Malik.

* * *

"So Anna. Have you been taught how to fight?" asked Kadar. I raised an eyebrow at him. I heard Malik sigh.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You hit Abbas pretty hard to the point that you manage to possibly broke his nose."

"Well, I guess I hit pretty hard then," I answered.

"You couldn't hit that hard unless you were physically trained."

"Some people don't need to be train in order to get a good punch Kadar. Some are just naturally born to do it." I looked at him and he was gazing at the floor in thought. I looked forward. "And to answer your question. Yes, I was trained but not fully. I know the basic defense stances and how to disable a person attempting to harm me. But either than that, not much."

"I can teach you if you want," he offered.

"Kadar, you barely know enough yourself. You still have months of training ahead of you," commented Malik as he gazed at his younger brother, who glared at him.

"I've been training for years brother. I think I'll be able to teach her a thing or two about self defense." I could sense the distaste in the air coming from the older guys.

"I'll hold you up with your offer Kadar," I said with a small smile, "Right now isn't the time." He gave me a nod, agreeing. I mentally frowned when I realized how tall these guys are. I was at their shoulder height at least, making me somewhat frown even more. I felt like a mushroom besides them.

"What is your race?" questioned Altair, finally speaking up once again. I actually kind of forgot about that he was there. He's so quiet that it was kind of nerve wracking. I tore my gaze from Kadar to him, and saw golden like eyes stare back at me, and I couldn't help but think of my father and his eyes.

"Hispanic," I replied as I looked away from Altair. "To narrow it, Puerto Rican and American but these places have yet to be discovered and named. So I wouldn't be surprised if you never heard about these races." I gazed at him from the corner of my eyes, giving him a once over and took in his features that I was able to see. His skin was tan. That was literally the only thing I can see. "What about you three? Judging by your skin color and accents, you guys are either Arabic or Syrian?"

"Syrian," they all answered. That's pretty cool to think about it. I'm talking with people who are Syrian and long dead and they're talking with a young woman who's from the future and isn't born yet. Wait? If I'm here...does that mean my existence has been erased in the future? The lady said she sent me here to save my life but she didn't mention what can happen if I was here. What if I accidentally screwed something up here? It could affect the future for the better or for the worse and I really want to carry the burden of ruining the future. Carrying the burden of my mother's death was enough, including the addition of my father's confirmed murder was adding to the hidden weight.

Why was I sent here?

"Anna!"

"Huh? What's wrong? Are they here?" I blurted out. My fear of those people pop into my head. I was in no condition to face them again. I can almost guarantee that whoever is commanding them has a being dead or alive order over my head.

"Are you alright?" ask Kadar as he gave me a concern look.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all." I answered. No I'm not fine you dingle berry! I almost had a heart attack because of you men shouting my name like that! "I have a...tendency of spacing off like that without warning. Sorry for not saying anything sooner," I lied.

"You going to be alright?" questioned Malik. I nodded a silent yes.

"You mentioned they. Who's they if I may ask?" said Altair in his monotone voice. I felt my jaw clench. I know it's a simple question but I didn't want to respond.

"They is nothing Altaïr. I-I just simply said what pop into my mind at the moment." He gave me a distrusting gaze.

Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure!" I mumbled bitterly. I could see his mouth open. "Keep those lips of yours sealed!" He did.

"How was your life in your time like?" asked Malik, breaking the tension in the air.

"Could've been better," I answered bluntly as of I've been ask this question many times before. "My life can become a book if someone was willing to listen and take the time to write the book."

"How so?" asked Kadar. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Death of my parents, childhood rip away, running from place to place. Like I said, could've been better," I sighed to him. Kadar looked ashamed for asking the question. I punched his shoulder playfully again. "Hey, no need to get all bummed out on me like that. In the end of the Kadar, I'm still alive and that's all that matters to me."

"But it feels like I shouldn't have asked that." I shrugged my shoulders, wincing in pain.

"Some things need to be ask sooner or later." My attention went to the laughing and playing children outside that I heard. I always wanted to be a mom, you know. Have a little baby boy or baby girl and call him or her mine. Waited so long for Mr. Right to show up and he hasn't appeared yet. But the way things are going for me at the moment, being a mother isn't ideal.

"Anna?" It was Malik.

"Yeah?"

"Come on," I felt a hand on my uninjured shoulder. I didn't realize that I stop to gaze at children below.

"Yeah, yeah..." I mumbled under my breath, as I shook his hand off my shoulder and walk side by side with him and walked back to the other two, who were waiting patiently.

"Where should we take her first?" questioned Kadar. "What about the library?"

"I don't think that would be a wise choice brother," stated Malik since the library held their most important documents.

"How about outside again?" I asked softly, "You can all show me around after." The three men looked at one another before Altaïr spoke up.

"Follow us. We will stay outside for a few minutes before resuming," he stated as he walked past Kadar, Malik, and me. We followed.

"This place is much more bigger than I originally thought. Feels like we're walking through an endless maze!" I muttered. This place was like a baby version of New York City.

"Well, buildings are build to a grand scale here," chuckled Malik. I rolled my eyes at him, smiling. "Probably half the sizes of what the buildings where you come from look like."

"Half the sizes, yes. But a hell lot more steadier. Buildings start to fall apart after three years of being freshly build. Places like these last through centuries. They might be in ruins, but hell they lasted to make it to my time," I answered, giving them a bit of credit in a way. I mean there generation seemed a lot more smarter than mines. My time might be a lot more advanced but it seems the more advanced we got the more stupider people got as well. I felt a soft wind blow my hair and cool my overheated skin.

"Good to be outside" stated Kadar, with a smile on his face as he took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Nature boy," I mumbled, as I sat down on a bench that was half shaded and half light by sunlight.

"Simple going to sit?" questioned Altaïr.

"And to enjoy the lovely outdoors!" I answered back sarcastically, "You said a few minutes so I'm going to enjoy my few minutes and take a little break. I've had one heck of a day if you hadn't already heard or seen since it was you I do recall that Al Mualim order to take me to the healer." I closed my eyes and lifted my head towards the sky, soaking up the little sun that manage to hit the bench. "You guys can do what you need to do while I'm here."

"And how do we know you aren't going to run on us? questioned Altair, as he crossed his arms and looked at me. I raised a eyebrow.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't have anywhere to run too and I'm going to get lost in the building if I decided I wanted to run," I simply answered, "I think I wouldn't even make it far without being caught."

"Fine. We have to finish a short task, will be over there," he pointed behind him, "If you need us."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." I waved them off so they could complete their task. My attention went to the playing children. They seemed to be playing a game of tag. I smiled as I watched. They were squealing with delight as they run from the tagger. Reminds me of the times when I use to play with the kids of the people who took me in. When I thought about it, the symbol I saw earlier pop into my head for some strange reason as I remembered the kids I use to consider my playmates wore a necklace that looked like the the symbol.

What are the connections?

"Excuse me" I heard a young child voice interrupt my thoughts. I looked down and saw a young boy, no older then seven or ten standing right in front of me, with his hands behind is back looking at me shyly.

"What is it love?" I asked sweetly and gently. I watch as his face turn at least six different shades of red making me smile slightly.

"I...um...wanted to give you something," he answered shyly.

"And what is it that you want to give to me?" I questioned. I watch as he brought his hands from behind his back and right in his little, tiny, hands was a delicate beautiful, flower. I let out a small gasp of surprise. "This is beautiful gift," I stated as I gently touch the flower with the tips of my fingers.

"You like it?" the young boy asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I replied.

"W...well your different and I thought..." stuttered the young boy before stopping.

"You thought what honey?" I asked gently, my eyes scanning him, waiting for him to answer.

"You wouldn't accept simple things," he finally said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"And what made you think that?"

"Well, your very pretty, and most pretty girls like rich things," he replied, a frown forming on his small, adorable face.

"Well, I love simple things, not rich things. Rich things are not my taste," I replied, as I gently took the flower from his hands and placed it carefully behind my left ear. The young boy smiled up at me.

"You truly are different!" I smiled back, showing my straight, white teeth.

"And you are one truly sweet boy," I stated as I playfully like a mother would, tap the tip of his nose gently. He let out a giggle.

"Thank you!" he stated happily. I leaned towards him and placed a soft, tender, kiss on his forehead. It's the least I could do for his act of kindness and adorableness.

"Thank you for the beautiful gift," I said, "Go play with your friends." The young boy stumbled backwards a bit, his face bright red, with a cheeky smile on his face before running back to his friends that were waiting for him, asking him questions in which he answered excitedly.

"Kids will be kids," I laughed under my breath as I shook my head gently side to side. I heard a slight rustle behind me and I slightly turned around to look being carefully to not let the flower that was tucked behind my ear to fall and standing there was Altaïr.

"You seem to have take a liking to the children around here. May I ask why?" he asked. Why does he have to question every little thing I do?

"Thought you had to finish a task," I stated, as I turned back straight.

"It is finished," he replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where are your friends?"

"They had business they needed to attended too."

"What kind of business?"

"None that should concern you."

"So I can't ask a simple question like that but you can ask me questions like the one you just asked even though it's nothing that should concern you? Right?"

"You're different." I rolled my eyes.

"Well get in line The great Altaïr. You aren't the only guy to use that same phrase."

"Are you assuming that I am attempting to charm you, Anna?" I felt a tad bit surprise when he asked that. I turned around on the bench so I could face him and simply stated at him.

"Isn't that what you're doing? Trying to charm me?" His face stayed neutral.

"Does it look like I have any interest in you?" Whoa. Those words hurt a lot more than they should've. I adverted my gaze to the ground, feeling rejected. No matter how long I lived being rejected, being denied, the feelings still struck a nerve.

"Still want an answer for the first question I assume?" I changed the topics as quickly as I could before things got really awkward.

"Yes."

I sighed and patted the empty space next to me. "Might as well sit." I felt him sit beside me, hunched over, with his hands clasp together. Something caught my attention by the way he moved effortlessly to sit. He didn't make a sound. He could literally go up to someone from behind remaining undetected.

"Why do you have a liking to the children around here?"

"I like kids," I replied, not looking at him.

"What does you liking them have anything to do with what I am asking?"

"I want children Altaïr. Little kids running around me calling me their mommy."

"You want children? I find them to be one of the most annoying things in this world," he answered.

"You say that now Altaïr, but watch. You will have little young ones running about with your future wife calling you dad."

"I do not intended to become a father nor do I have the time to wed a woman nor become a husband." I was in shock hearing those words. I know some people don't want to marry but damn. He sounds like as if he completely devoted himself to something else rather than his own self and his own needs.

"Why you say that?" I asked quietly as I kicked a small rock around.

"I do not have the time to think about that part of my life. What's the point? Seeing that it will unlikely happen," he answered coldly.

"You never know," I stated, "You cannot predict your own future."

"That much is true," he agreed. He stayed silent for a few minutes before talking again. "What about you? Married? Do you have a husband back where you are from?" I giggled.

"No, I do not have a husband but I've had my fair share of decent boyfriends. I'll never consider marriage until I find someone who's as serious as me when it comes to loyalty and commitment. Especially when it comes to having a child. "

"But you speak of having children."

"Yes, I do want children, but I also do not want to give myself, my body, my trust, and my virginty to someone who isn't intending to stay forever in my life. Heed my words Altaïr, even though I might be a year or two younger than you nor have as much 'experience' as you, but marriage is a serious matter. When you are getting married, you and your partner are making a long term promise of being in one others lives till death does you part." I sighed. "It's sad, seeing the term marriage and love being tossed about. It's like they forget their meaning to the world. To my time that is. Girls are scared of dating boys. Boys are scared of dating girls. All scared because of the fear of a repeat."

"It's the world we live Anna. All we could do is make it better and hope for the best."

"But it shouldn't be like that. I wanted to find the right guy. But I've been waiting for so long the need seemed to have died on me."

"Some things are meant to be the way they are. Like you said yourself, you cannot predict your own future." I smiled as he repeated my words.

"Yeah. I know," I whispered softly.

"There's something my father use to tell me when I was younger, even to this today I never quite fully understand the meaning behind his words. In order to gain, you need to lose." My eyes widen in shock when I heard those words. Those were the exact words the lady said. 'In order to gain, you need to lose.'

"Anna, are you alright?" questioned Altair when he noticed my sudden change in mood. I nodded my head a uncertain yes as I started to stand up.

"I'm fine Altaïr. It's just something you said that's all," I replied, "Has me thinking a bit." He gave me a odd glare. "I'm going to go for a little walk. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, come look for me okay?" I begun to head towards the stairs before a hand grasp my hand causing me to look back.

"I can take you to the healer if you don't feel well." I shook my head a no.

"That won't be needed," I stated as I shook my hand loose, "I'll be back. I just need some time alone to think." And with that, I headed up the stairs.

Altaïr watched as Anna walked up the stairs, all he had to do was wait for a certain amount of time before going to look for her if she didn't come back. It made him wonder, what did he say that got her like that?

* * *

I sat in this window ledge, with my back against the wooden support beam and with my legs up against the other side and stared at the sun, that was slowly starting to go down. I let out an sigh. "Guardian? Guardian my ass. I couldn't even save my own mother," I mumbled bitterly. Even my own father. I don't understand. He did enlist in the army that much I know. But my mother and I. We never got a letter telling us he passed or had two Lieutenant's knocking at our door to pronounce his death. never understand how my father died. Did someone in his own military base kill him in cold blood? Was he captured? Or was he assassinated and his body disappeared without a trace? It only made logical sense but it was hard to believe that American soldiers would go as far to kill the brother next to them who has sworn to protect their lives in the battlefield. I know that dad had some friends that went with him into the army as well. Mother described them as long time friends. They were like family but I never got to meet them once. What if one of his own friends turned on him? He was working with those people who killed mom and hunted me down for years. The thought of having someone you thought you could trust to the point that you entrusted them with your own lives turn against you was sickening.

It feels like I'm in a really bad drama action movie dream that I haven't awoken from yet. All the things that I'm being told sounded like lies. Hell, it feels like my entire life was a lie. A lie that was on a balancing act between reality and fantasy because my mind couldn't tell the difference between the two anymore. If I did try, I'll give myself a headache.

It's like what people say: " _You can replace a million dreams. A million songs, memories, money, houses, cars but you can never, ever replace a life. Why? Because there's only one person like you in this world and that person is you. You can never replace yourself or switch your life to another life. It's impossible."_ I gently gazed at the flower that young boy gave me. I held it so delicately for the fear I was going to break it. I let my right thumb touch one of the purple, pinkish petals, and I could feel myself giggle on the inside when the little hairs on the petal gently tickled my thumb. Reminds me how my mother and me always go to out backyard, and I would always pick the prettiest flower for her, then she would take me to a small pond and we would always put the flower in the water, and watch it float until it was in the middle of the pond. I smiled at the memories. This was one of the few last moments I has with her before she was killed.

* * *

 _"Mommy, look what I got you!" I yelled as I ran to my mother with a lily in my hands, who was sitting on the park bench, reading a book. She looked up, her black hair falling around her face, making her beautiful honey golden eyes stand out._

 _"What do you have for me my love?" she questioned with her soft voice._

 _"I found you a pretty flower mommy! It's pretty right?!" I replied as I lifted my tiny arms as high as they could go so she could see the flower. I watch as she look at the flower with curiosity, before smiling and taking it from my hands, and bringing it to her nose, smelling it's sweet sent._

 _"It's beautiful Anna, just like you," answered my mother, as she gazed down at me with loving eyes._

 _"And you!" I added, as my bright eyes looked at her, full with playfulness and eagerness._

 _"Sweet just like your father," laughed my mother as she put the book down, placing the flower on top of it, then picked me up and sat me on her lap._

 _"When's daddy coming back?"_

 _"Soon Anna, soon. You just have to be patient. Good things come to those to wait, remember that," she answered sternly but humorously. I gazed up at her and pouted, crossing my arms._

 _"But I don't like waiting! I want daddy home now!"_

 _"I want him home to my love, but we just have to wait a little bit longer. Papi said he's is coming home in a few weeks."_

 _"Okay..." I sighed, as I gazed at the flower, then at my mother, and she was gazing at me and I could see hurt in her eyes, like she was hiding something from me, but her pink lips formed into a small smile reassuring me that everything is fine._

 _"You know what we should do?"_

 _"What should we do?" I asked, confused as I stared at her._

 _"Lets put this flower out in lake over there for daddy," she answered and my eyes lit up like it was the fourth of July. I hop off her lap and ran towards the lake, with my mother in tow, jogging after me to catch up._

 _"Hurry up mommy! Your too slow!" I yelled happily at my mother as I waited at the edge of the lake for her._

 _"Your getting fast Anna!" protested my mother but she laughed it off as she crouched beside me, with the lily in hand. I got closer to her and she took my little hands into hers and place the flower in mine hands._

 _"Want to say anything for daddy?" She asked as she looked down at me with pained eyes but with a bright smile._

 _"I want daddy to come home," I whispered quietly, "What about you mommy?" I questioned as I gazed up at my mother._

 _"Please be safe and alright Christopher," she mumbled before we placed the flower in the water and watched it float to the middle like we always did, but this time something wasn't right. I could feel it. Something just wasn't right and I know my mother knew._

* * *

My mother knew more than she would let me on. She had her reasons. It's a mother instinct to protect their children from the unknown and that's what she tried to do. But it seems the unknown found us before we could find it.

 _ **"She was very beautiful,"**_ stated that woman's voice in my head.

"She was," I answered sadly, "Her friends always joked about how the gods made her. If they only knew how right they were."

 _ **"I understand you're confused Anna. You can't simply ignore you destiny and faith. You must embrace them sooner or later,"**_ she stated.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

 _ **"Minerva,"**_ was all she said.

"How do you know my mother?"

 _ **"I was assigned to protect her, but I failed," '**_ Minerva' answered with a hint of regret in her tone.

"How did you fail?"

 _ **"I was suppose to warn her, but it was as if someone manage to block my contact with your mother, including my power. I was weakened by some unseen force all those years back."**_

"Explain's a lot," I mumbled as I remembered my mother kept clutching and looking at the locket. Suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation going up my injured side and bruised shoulder. I lifted up my shirt and removed the gauze. I was expecting to see a nasty bullet wound, but there was nothing. No sign of an bullet entry. I did the same to my shoulder. There was no bruising. There was no longer stinging pain.

 ** _"Don't be alarmed Anna, it's simply the power of Eden at work. It healed up your wounds to keep you alive. It has chosen you to be it's guardian."_** I brought my shirt back down and lifted the flower up to my nose, took a deep breath, inhaling its sweet scent. It remind me of my mother. I stuck my right hand out towards the sun with the flower in hand and I simply let the wind take the flower out from hand, and I watch it fly with the wind. To where, I don't know.

"I accept," I whispered softly, as I stared back at the sun, feeling a single tear glide down my cheek. It felt as if I souled my soul to my own doom.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I've been staring at mother nature and the blazing sun, but I think a pretty long time since I started to doze off and nearly feel out from my place. I'm going to be the death of my own self I swear. "Great, what the hell am I going to say to Altaïr?" I mumbled quietly to myself, "Sorry, I feel asleep at this huge window on the upper floors." He would probably just rant me to death about be an idiot and sleeping in a dangerous spot though I have a feeling I'll be getting the rant from Malik and not so much by him. He would probably say, 'Good. Next time fall out of one so you can learn your lesson.' He just seems like a person who would say that...and so does Malik. Ugh, I'm going to give myself a head ache.

"What was that?" I heard a husky, male voice ask into my right ear making me jump and nearly causing me nearly fall out the window before a pair of arms wrap around my waist and caught me before I could fall to my doom down below. I tilted my head up a bit, and saw Altaïr face inches away from mine. Our nose's grazeing lightly and I could feel my heart a race a bit faster. What was I feeling? We stared at each other, surprise and shocked while neither of us made a move. I could feel his breath tickle my face and I closed my eyes, trying to block out the stinging sensation I was getting from his breathing that were making my eyes go dry.

"Thanks for catching me," I answered rather awkwardly. Altaïr coughed awkwardly, and nodded his head.

"You're welcome." He help me to my feet, and let go of my waist. We stood there for almost five-minutes of awkward silence, before I broke it.

"I'm sorry for not coming back like I said I would," I said, as I looked up at him.

"You don't need to be sorry Anna. Seeing that you were half asleep when I found you." I rolled my eyes and smirked at his remark. I gazed at the sky. It was a red-orange color that reminded me of mango's for some reason. I love mangos, they are so sweet and tangy, but sour when ripe, but they still tasted decent. I always ate a lot to the point my mother would call me her sticky face. I remembered how my mother always use to nag me sweetly about having a constant sticky face due to the mangos. I miss those days.

"Come Anna, dinner is almost ready," muttered Altair as he tap me gently on my shoulder to get my attention. I looked up at him again, and I gazed at his eyes. Even though his hoodie darken half of his face, and the neatly lit hallway from the sun did little to help, I could tell his eyes were glowing.

"Altaïr? Your eyes?" I stated as I stared at him.

"What's wrong with them?" I shook my head a no. Must've been my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Nothing."

Altaïr looked down at me with a non-readable stare I couldn't describe. "Follow me," he sighed as he turned his back towards me and headed down the opposite direction that I came from. I looked down at my locket, then at him uncertain before following. I looked at the walls and saw those same banners again with the symbol. Right there and than, my birth mark pop into my head. I need to know what it means. Maybe he can help.

"Hey Altaïr. Can we stop quick. I need to ask you something that's really important." He stop walking and turned towards me.

"What is it?" I tugged of my fingerless glove off and held my hand up for him to see with the back of my hand towards him. I could only watch as his eyes widen. "You know what this stands for? I've seen the same symbol that's been on my hand since birth on these banners and it's making me curious." Without warning, Altaïr grab my hand and held it in his big, calloused hands. I felt as his thumb traced the outline of the triangle scar.

"Since birth you said?"

"Yes, but doctors said it was a birth defect."

"The only people who were said to be born with this symbol were the guardians of the Eden. But the story has been considered a myth. A mere legend, " he stated, as he looked up at me. "Are you-" before he could finish, he watched as her eyes pulse a faint yellow in her iris. That was enough to convince him.

"Yes. I'm the last one," I answered as I look away.

"Last one? What has happen to the rest?"

"My family isn't immortal. We were regular people. Like you! But these people, these people called Templar's have hunted my family down since I could only guess," I let out a shaky breath before continuing, "I don't care who these people are. I just want to avenge my family's death and they will pay."

"Are you scared?"

"When ain't I scared?"

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"That symbol you've seen on these banners within these walls represent a brotherhood that has lived and endured for hundreds of years. A brotherhood that has worked in the dark to serve the light. The symbol engraved in your skin represents," he hesitated before going again, "The creed I have grown in since the death of my parents. The legend calls you The Sworn. The Guardians. The Blood lines."

"What creed?"

"The assassin's Anna. You are one of us."

"What?!" Me?! A killer by birth?! If I was an assassin wouldn't I've been taught by all those people who provided me shelter and a home?! Wouldn't my own mother told me I was born a killer-then again I was only five years old when she was killed. My legs started to feel like jelly and I could feel myself start to fall to my knees. If it wasn't for Altaïr holding me up, I might has well fallen to the floor and blacked out by now.

"Anna?" He grasp me tightly by my upper arms to support me up. I squeezed his arms so tightly, to the point I actually thought I would leave a bruise or two on his arms.

"I'm not an assassin Altair! Please tell me your lying about this scar! Please!" I pleaded, as I looked into his brown eyes hoping that he wasn't right at all. First, I'm a guardian, now I'm a untrained assassin?! What else don't I know? I could be related to Po the panda from kung fu Panda for all I know!

"Listen to me." I heard Altaïr's voice echo in my ears, followed by someone placing a comforting hand on my back.

"Relax. Breath in. Breath out." I attempted to listen, to his voice. To his instructions. But my mind refused to cooperate.

"I can't be an assassin," I stated. I hugged myself before I leaned into him seeking comfort and believable lies. But I got neither. Suddenly, images appeared. Images of things I had no recollection of. A girl. Mitchell. Fighting. So much fighting. Screaming. Crying. Blood. Oh my god, there's blood everywhere. I could feel tears fall down my face as I felt myself start to black out.

"Hey? Hey?!" stated Altaïr, as he shook her trying to make her give off any noise or response, but nothing. He leaned in closely, and turned his head slightly so his right ear was over Anna's lips, and he could hear, short, ragged, breathes coming from her, which made him concern.

"Altaïr what is the matter?!" questioned Malik, as he rushed down the hallway, with his younger brother behind him, after they both heard Altaïr frantic voice,and that made Malik's mind give off warning signs. He knew Altair never would act like this, not now, not ever.

"She has pass out," answered Altair as he then proceed to shake Anna harder then he need too, before being promptly smack behind his head by Malik who seemed not one bit amused by his actions.

"Shaking her like a toy isn't going to make her wake up Altaïr! Poor girl can almost lose her head thanks to your ignorance!" stated Malik as he earned a dangerous glare from Altair, while his younger brother struggled to stifle a laugh that was threatening to burst out loud from behind him.

"Hitting me isn't doing any good for her either!"

Malik rolled his eyes at him. "You can act like a child sometimes Altaïr," he muttered, as he shook his head side to side in a disapproval manner, "Is she breathing at least?"

"Yes."

"Then why on earth is she acting strange? She has not shown any type of distress to the unbarring heat here nor has she complain of hunger."

"Maybe she is tried brother, Anna didn't seem to happy when she woke up either," stated Kadar, as he gazed at the sleeping figure in Altair's arms. She almost seemed to be at peace and to him, it almost looked unnatural. Like it wasn't her but it was her. He grew quickly concerned when her breathing suddenly grew more rapid, and it looked like she was struggling for breath.

"Malik?" stated Kadar, as he bent down to Anna side, "She doesn't seem well at all." Kadar then place a hand on Anna's forehead, and a confused look grew on his face. "She doesn't have a fever."

"We must take her to the healer," replied Malik, "Carry her and follow."

"I already know where the healer's room is Malik! I do not need your help!" stated Altaïr as he pick up Anna's sleeping figure, to which he was surprise to feel how light she was when he stood up with her with no problem.

"Just follow you novice!" Altaïr bit on his bottom lip to prevent any smart remark to slip out of his mouth. He couldn't really understand why him and Malik were friends when they constantly fought each other with words, constantly bickering and insulting one another daily without end, much to the annoyance of other's, but Altaïr followed Malik and Kadar none the less to prevent more arguing then there was already. Not even halfway down the hallway, Kadar started to feel quite light-headed out of the blue, and leaned against the wall for support, his actions not going unnoticed by his older brother.

"Kadar? Are you alright?" Malik questioned, as he placed a hand on Kadar left shoulder, to which Kadar responded with a no, by shaking his head, before sliding down the wall, his legs giving out on him for no apparent reason.

"Kadar?!" Malik said out loud, as he caught his brother under his armpits and pulled him towards his body to keep him upright. He got no response back, and he realized that his brother was unconscious, rising concern in His stomach. "Brother?!" Suddenly, Malik himself was overcome with the feeling of dizziness and stumbled slightly, as he tried to stay awake but to no use. He felt himself slide down the wall, with his brother in his arms, feeling sicker and sicker by the second. He looked around for Altaïr only to see his body on the stone floor with Anna on top of him. What in hell is going on?! Malik could feel himself breath more rapidly than a normal human being would, and he could feel a tightness in his chest, almost like he was panicking to the point his own heart couldn't keep up with him. He could hear a ringing sound in his ears, making all the noises around him fade away in the distance. He watch weakly as a bright white light came from Anna, engulfing him, his brother, Altaïr, and Anna whole. He closed his eyes from the blinding light, before hearing a female voice.

 ** _"Find him. Find Ezio Auditoire de firzane,"_** stated the female voice in a gentle tone.

"Find who?" questioned Malik for he never heard such a name before in his life.

 _ **"Ask to many questions my child,"**_ chuckled the female voice, _**"You need to find him. We need many great assassin's to defend the guardian."**_

"Guardian?" His mind races to the legend. "The legend?" The voice laughed.

 ** _"That is no legend Malik. Anna is the only thing that can stop this never ending war between Assassin's and Templar's."_**

"Anna? Guardian? What are you talking about?! Anna has no knowledge about this war!"

 ** _"She knows more than you think Malik. A lot more. Guard her with your life, if she dies, the Templar's will win."_** Malik was uconfuse. What does Anna have to do with this? His head started to spin once more, making him lose his train of thought. He slowly felt his eyes, close on him, feeling a wave of sleep wash through his body. _**"Find him. Find Ezio,"**_ repeated the female voice one last time before Malik gave into the peaceful darkness that welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

 **Do you guys like the new version? Please do tell me.**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow and comment.**

 **Feel free to leave any advice, personal thought or ideas and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of birds singing and the distance talking of people echoed I my ears. When did I go back outside? I slowly opened my eyes, which required much-needed effort. I gazed around dazed, not remembering anything that happen. I briefly remember talking to Altaïr than everything after that was darkness. Speaking of the devil, where is he? I attempted to get up, only to have my arms instantly give out on me. I felt every muscle and bone inside me scream out in pain and fatigue. What did I do, run a marathon? I fell onto something that felt rock hard but soft and tender. I noticed something else.

It was breathing.

My first reaction was to jump up and run but with my body refusing to comply with me, I think it's best to stay in the position I am. I tilted my head up to see what I was laying on and lord and behold, Altaïr. I stared at him confused. I made another attempt to get up, only to successfully ROLL onto my back beside his unconscious body. I let out a stifle yelp of pain. I bit my bottom lip hard to prevent any further sounds to escape my mouth. I tasted the bitter taste of metallic and iron in my mouth which made me want to gag. I stared at the blue skies above me, which almost seem clear. No blazing sun. No baking oven temperature. This isn't Altaïr country I think. I heard the sound of snoring, that sounded at least a few feet away from me on my right, and I turned my attention that way. My eyes widen in surprise. It was Malik and Kadar. When did they show up? I don't recall seeing them. I could hear the distance sound of music near by. but what really shook me to the bone was the sound of a satisfied moan coming from one of the building we were between. Now I really wanted to haul ass out of here. "Altaïr?" man, does my voice sound harsh and dry, "Get up." No response. "Altaïr, get up!" I repeated a little louder. No response.

I let out a deep sigh, before I somehow managed to regain my voice. "Get up before I put my foot up somewhere that the sun doesn't shine in!" I yelled into his ears which caused him to sit upright. I heard a soft 'shink' which sounded like a knife or a sword being pulled out from its holder just as Altaïr had his right arm raised midway looking around cautiously and alert. "Altaïr?" He looked down with a confused and dazed expression on his face. He lowered his arm down doing a small thrust movement in the process as saw a gleam bounce off his arm from the sunlight. That thing he had on his arm? Is that a hidden blade?

"Anna? You alright?" he asked as he rub his head, suffering a headache.

"Been better," I replied before hissing in pain, and taking in a deep breath to relax my tight muscles. "What the hell happen in the hallway?"

"I do not recall. I was carrying you, Kadar and Malik were behind me now...we're here." He gazed up at the sky than at the unfamiliar buildings on either side of us.

"Sit me up against the wall if you don't mind then wake up your friends." He heard the same loud snore and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and saw the two sleeping figures. He turned back to me and gently slip his arms under my arm pits and carefully dragged me to the wall, placed me in the sitting position before going to his friends. I look around at our surrounding. We were possibly in an alley no doubt, exits at either end.

"Where are we?" I heard Kadar ask as he numbly attempted to stand up, only to realize that Malik had a iron grip around him. "Brother?"

"Malik?" Altaïr said as he shook his friend to awaken him but Malik is known for being quite a heavy sleeper.

"Throw water on his! It'll work! It's like dumping water on a cat!" I half yelled to Altaïr. Malik suddenly jerked awake due to my yelling causing his brother to stumble into Altaïr who did not seem to be one bit amused.

"Watch where you fall you novice!" hissed Altaïr as he shoved, not roughly, Kadar back into Malik.

"Novice? You're the novice!" snap Malik back as he stood causing poor Kadar to fall on his rear. Altaïr stood up also to defend his honor. Men and their pride I swear. Kadar looked helplessly at the two bickering friends and he looked in my direction for help.

"Can you two stop fighting like two school girls! We have more important things to deal with! For starters, where are we?!" Both men stared the other down.

"She does have a point," butted in Kadar quickly to prevent both men from fighting. I pinch the bridge of nose in annoyance while a throbbing head ache crept up on me. I didn't even have the strength to get up.

"Can one of you gentlemen help me up?" I stuck my arms out requesting help which Altaïr responded. He grab my hands gently and help to my feet. "Thanks." I heard Altair muttered something that sounded like 'Your welcome,' but my ears do play tricks on me.

"This doesn't look like the fort walls," mumbled Malik as he traced the walls. He noticed how much more smoother the material was.

"We can't stay here all day. We have to move. The sooner the better," stated Altaïr, before brushing past us and headed towards a exit.

"Altaïr, we don't know where we are let alone which direction to take or where to head to," I said. The other two agreed with me.

"Just stay behind me all of you. We'll find something familiar along the way," was his answer. Kadar, Malik and me all gazed at one another before following Altaïr. The voices of many people started to get louder as we got closer to the exit. Altaïr stuck his head out, before allowing the rest of us to exit. I let a gasp of awe. I never seen anything like this. There were carts fulled with fresh fruit and vegetables, other's fulled with jewelry and what looked like beauty products. I then saw buildings, that had a workshop at the very bottom and what I could make out from the shop signs were blacksmiths, tailors, banks, and what looked like a bakery. Each building had handcrafted art work from top to bottom. Built out of wood or marble stone, but still breathtakingly beautiful. The clothes these people were wearing were unique. The women wore long dresses, their hairs were kept in bun's. The men wore tights. Not pants, tights and they wore this strange white ruffle looking thing around their necks and arms. That has to feel very uncomfortable.

"Strange," Kadar muttered, as he gazed around beside me. I noticed a group of men not that far from us, staring. I hid behind Altaïr feeling that there states were directed to me.

"Anna?" He felt her press herself against his back as if trying to make herself tiny and unnoticeable.

"Don't move," I replied as I eyed the men wearily, until to my horror one of them left the group and head towards us. "Altaïr..." I mumbled. I felt him and saw the other two tense when they saw what I saw. The man boldly stood in front of him his movements cocky and arrogant. I'm surprise Altaïr didn't punch him in the neck right there and than. He stuck out a arm to me, bowing politely. I rolled my eyes. Even if there was a thousand year gap between me and everyone here nothing will ever change how boys are.

"Do not hide mio amore. I simply wish to make small talk with you," said the man sweetly. Mio amore? That sounds Spanish. He lifted his head and gave me a dashing smile. I stared at him, making no movements to grasp his hand. I could see the annoyance start to appear in his eyes and it boy was it appearing fast.

"What do you want?" questioned Malik but the man ignored him, acting as if the three well built, recently found out professional killers, a.k.a assassin's, didn't exist.

"Mio amor, please come with me. Don't play hard to get!" hissed the man as he made a grab for my arm. Altaïr step in front of me, his appearance darkening. The man paid little to no attention to the grim reaper before him.

"He asked what do you want." His voice sounded so emotionless. So cold, that I even felt a cold shiver shoot up my spine. The man stood his ground yet I saw a hint of fear in his prideful eyes.

"Her," he answered, "I want the woman behind you." Me? Why me?! There's plenty of fish in the sea walking around us and he picks the oddly placed fish out of all of them. I mean, come on!

"She's not yours to grab for she is my wife," stated Altaïr not missing a beat. Perfect lies and acting, this man can be in movies! The man laughed at his response.

"She?! Your wife?! I never seen a higher respecting man consider a whore as his wife!" I whacked Altaïr's back. If I'm your fake wife at least defend your fake wife's honor!

"Just because she dresses oddly doesn't mean she's a whore. I give my wife freedom than most women should have and if she's happy. I'm happy." I dress oddly? Really Altaïr? The man laughed.

"Your wife might as well work in a brothel my friend!" Suddenly he causally reached around him and grasp my arm and out of reaction.

I bit him and the most beautiful orchestra of swears poured from his mouth. He released my arm and I could see my saliva coating the fresh bite wound his arm that was slightly bleeding. I spat onto the ground, making gagging noises as I tasted blood and tiny bits of flesh that my teeth managed to scrape off.

"Si cagna! (You bitch!)," yelled the man attracting a crowd with his yelling. I wipe my mouth as I glared dagger eyes at him. It's was like dealing with another Abbas but worse! I take the original Abbas thank you! He suddenly went at me only to have my 'fake husband' step in front of me. He shoved him to the ground resisting the assassin way to knock him out. The way he fell, Kadar and me held back laughs.

"Keep your distance!" growled Altair threateningly to the man. The man threw a hateful glare him. As if that's going to affect him in any ways. From the corner of my eye I noticed something shiny. I think this proves the theory girls like shiny things. I turned my head and saw a group of men, dressed in armor that had a big cross on the chest plate armor, carrying weapons that resembled spears and ax's heading our way. Something inside me screamed that wasn't a good sign.

"A-Altaïr?" I stuttered I stuck my arms and started to usher the three men forward to move. "We have to move! Now!"

"Why?" They all asked.

"Assassino!" We all looked back and saw a guard pointing at us and all hell broke loose. They started running towards us, which surprised me because don't those armor's weigh a ton?

"That's why!" I yelled as we all broke into a run. We shoved through the crowd, who let out surprise gasps and screams as we ran through. Most of the people moved out of the way making it easier for us to run but also for them as well. Reminds me with my run in with the people in New York only difference, no cars. No guns, well there are guns, just not advanced ones. A group of guards appeared ahead of us and we all stop dead in are track blocking our way and the way we came from was as well. The only way out was through an ally that was next to us and I doubt we can out run this many guards.

"Kadar, Anna. Run," said Altaïr as Malik and him unsheathed their hidden blades and got in a fighting stance.

"But! You can't fight them all!" I exclaimed but Kadar held me back.

"Anna trust us alright," said Malik. I felt my throat grow dry. Trust? Do I really trust these men?

"Go! Keep her safe Kadar! If we don't make it out alive from this, find a man named Ezio!" he yelled they sprinted forward, head on into the guards as Kadar and me bolted down the ally way.

"Have faith Anna, they will live!" stated Kadar. I could hear his heavy breathing and mines.

"How do you know?!" There assassin's idiot! Why did you just ask that?

"They're master assassin's, they're trained to hold off a hundred men if needed," reassured Kadar as he grasp my hand to pull me along faster.

"You better be right!"

* * *

Altaïr and Malik lunged at the Templar's drawing there attentions to allow Anna and Kadar to get as far away as possible. Malik drove his hidden blade into the chest of a templar who didn't have chest armor. The man gave a struggled scream of pain, before it was muted down by blood pouring out of his mouth making him gurgle and collapse. He turned around just in time to see the biggest guard rise his weapon over his head to being down onto Altaïr, who was busy fending off four guards. He sprinted towards the large templar and jump onto his back, causing the guard to miss his target and drop his weapon and stumble backwards. He managed to wrap his around the guards neck, and pulled backwards and with the extra weight of the armor the guard was carrying caused him to stumble backwards even more ramming Malik into a wall but it didn't loosen his grip.

"Si dieci! (You ten!) after the boy and girl! We can handle this two!" yelled the leader of this little group of templar's. Both assassin's could only watch as half of them run down the alley way Kadar and Anna went, but they couldn't o after them until they were finish here. They could only pray to Allah for their safety. Malik managed to grasp the guards helmet before leaning forward turning his head all the way to the left and with all the strength he had he pulled the guards head in the opposite direction and a sickening crack could be heard as the guard went limp. Malik jump off as the man fell, narrowly dodging another attack. He pick up a discard sword that was near by and attacked.

Meanwhile, Altaïr kicked off a dead guard off his own sword he used against him before turning his attention to the remaining guards. He was outnumbered six to one. Altaïr wasn't really concern but even he had to admit these templar's seem to have more experience in fighting and technique, including the armor they were wearing that shielded them from head to toe, making it very difficult to hit the vital spots.

"We can't fight them off all day Malik!" hissed Altaïr as he deflected a blow following up with a punch directly to the guards head causing him to stumble back. By this point, both Malik and Altaïr's white assassin's robes were stained and covered in blood.

"I've already gotten the idea thank you much!" replied Malik back as he drove his sword through a guards stomach, "Just stand your ground!"

"If it were that easy!" grunted Altaïr as he drove his hidden blade through the neck of a guard causing blood to spray everywhere and into his eyes, blinding him momentarily. One guard took his distraction as a opportunity and rammed into him causing the assassin to fall to the ground and losing his grip on his sword.

"This is where your life ends assassin!" stated the guard in front of him triumphantly as he raised his battle-ax to end his life, but without warning a loud bang was heard. Altaïr watch as something exited through the man's head splattering blood all over him and the ground. As the guard fell, he saw a group of assassin's standing behind the group of guards. Everybody gazed at the new group of people. The leader of the group lowered his arm and an almost playful, sinister smile formed on his lips underneath his hood.

"Attack." At the sound of that word, the assassin's around him lunged at the remaining enemies.

* * *

"Move out the damn way!" I yelled as Kadar and me ran through the crowd of people. These people really do want to get mow down today?! Matter of fact, I think Kadar and me trampled over like, I don't know, ten people already!? If you see two people running for their goddamn lives, I think you'll have more common sense to get out-of-the-way than just stand there like a bunch of retarded statues!

"This be more easier, if these people weren't just standing in the way!" stated Kadar as we made our way through the maze of people. We could hear the jiggling of armor behind us, which made us run even faster.

"Stop!"

"What are they saying?" questioned Kadar as we started running up stone steps.

"I don't know! Skip steps! Skip steps!" I yelled, as we both jump over two steps at a time to move faster. We look up and saw are only way to escape was block by five guards. We stop dead in are tracks and attempted to turn around to run back the way we came only to see the way we just came was blocked.

"We're trap!" I stated as I gazed back and forth seeing the guards advacing slowly at us, with weapons drawn.

"Stand behind me Anna!" Kadar stood in front of me his hidden blade out, while he used his other arm to hide me from the armed men.

"Kadar, you can't take them all on!" I whispered as we both slowly back away until my back came into contact with the wall behind me. The guards advance on us corning us into a wall. Kadar had his entire back pressed into me keeping me out of view.

"I want you to run Anna."

"What?!"

"Anna, I need you too! Only one of us can make it out, and that one is you!" Kadar replied back.

"I'm not running! You're going to die if I leave you here by yourself to fight!"

"You can't do much with bare hands! I've been trained to fight off a hundred men! Don't worry about me!"

"I'm not leaving you behind! In my time no men is left behind no matter what!" I watched as his head looked between each guard as if calculating the best escape route for both of us that didn't resulted in neither of us getting physically injured. Seeing no route for escape he sighed.

"I hope those fist of yours do more than break a nose!"

* * *

Dead bodies laid scattered about, and the last scream of pain died out. Altaïr wipe off the blood that painted his face as he threw down the sword he had in his hand that belonged to one of the dead men before him.

"Are you alright my brother?" questioned Malik as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. Now we need to go after Anna and Kadar before the guards do."

"The boy and girl?" asked a male assassin, as he supported one of his friends up who was holding onto his side, obviously in pain.

"Yes."

"The rest of you go help Ezio, while I take Alessandro to the dottore. You two, our friends are currently going to aid your friends. You there! Take them with you!"

"Understood Angelo, please follow us," stated another assassin, "We can lead you to your friends."

"Thank you for your help brother," stated Malik.

"You're welcome my friend," replied Angelo which both Altaïr and Malik said a quick thank you before following the other assassin's up to the roofs.

"They better be alright," mumbled Altaïr.

* * *

We were panting heavily. These bastards knew how to fight. Kadar and me were back to back, trying to hold off three guards each. I held my right side where one guard managed to kick me.

"They are not making it easy for us," I mumbled as I block one guards hit and kick him right in his baby maker before I drove the dagger that I conveniently scooped up from the ground when one of them drop it, into the back of his neck before pulling it out. I didn't feel Kadar back against mines but I could hear him fighting. Suddenly I felt something ram into my back making me drop my weapon and hit the ground. I shook my head dazed and found myself looking down at two blue eyes. I was on Kadar. His eyes widen and I felt him wrap one arm around my waist, and the other pushing my head into his chest. I looked up, and saw why.

Over us, was a guard who had his weapon raised ready to bring down upon us. I closed my eyes, and buried my head deeper into Kadar chest.

We're going to die.

I block out any sound, waiting for the feel of metal slicing through my flesh, the burning pain that followed afterwards. My thought went to Altaïr and Malik. We're they okay? Did they survive the bloody fight? The guilt I felt if they didn't was great. I was the one who brought them here by accident. I didn't mean too. This is all my fault. Why does everyone I let into my life like them leave without warning? A single tear escaped my eye and disappeared into Kadar's robes.

"I'm sorry Anna," muttered Kadar in a broken voice, as he hugged me tighter, "I couldn't protect you."

"Don't be sorry," I replied back, as I held onto him tighter, "You did you best." We could hear the ax being brought down at an alarming rate, while evil laughter erupted in the background. The faint memories of my mother pour into my mind. Was there a slight chance that she was alive in the house? I always wondered that but I never went back to that house. Never. The house was sent on fire that same day so I doubt she was even in there. Her body that is. When I did finally go back, all I manage to salvage was a photo I found. The day I was born. They looked so happy holding me, how I wish I can relive that. "I'm sorry mom and dad," I whispered quietly as tears fell.

As if on cue the locket around Anna's neck started to glow dimly, but very quickly. Then without warning a huge golden mist barrier engulfed them and when the weapon hit it, the Templar was sent flying backwards slamming into the wall that was at least thirty feet behind him. Anna and Kadar both open their eyes and watched as the golden mist barrier transform into women dressed in beautifully in golden armor. Some showing skin, some not. If you had a skilled eye you could see the various weapons hidden within their armor, corsets, leg armor and boots. They stood before them blocking them from harms view.

"You men should start to learn to harm children. Greatest sin of all," stated one of the six woman, "Even children aren't safe from your blades. How sad. Seems we need to teach you naughty templar's a thing or two," laughed the same voice. She sounded crazed.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea Shakira," agreed another woman as she stood behind the crazed one. "What do you think Cataleya?" Anna's eyes widen in surprise as her heart jump at the name. Cataleya. That was her mother's name.

"Who are they?" questioned Kadar as he sat up, holding Anna protectively against him. Just in case.

"M-mom?!" called out Anna. She watched as one woman that the other one called out walked in front of the female warriors. Her posture graceful as she walked yet every intention she had was deadly and blood lustful. She was, if not, more deadly than every master assassin combined. She gazed behind her quickly hearing her 'other' title be called and stared at Anna. Golden eyes stared at the life she created years ago. Her eyes soften and strange calmness over took Kadar and Anna. All their fears of dying at the moment disappeared.

"My baby girl," whispered Cataleya gently before turning her attention back to the enemies before her. "I agree Victoria. Let's teach these templar's a thing or two. Ava and Eva, get them out of here. We'll meet up once we're done here." Two woman nodded and ran off towards them. They help them up and dragged them off, Anna resisting. Golden eyes. That was all that was in her head. Her mother's eyes.

"Mom!" She yelled out for her as Ava dragged her away to safety. "Mom look at me!" Without warning Ava throw Anna over her shoulder like she didn't weigh a ounce and her twin, Eva, did the same with Kadar who seemed to share Anna's annoyance but he was more confused to complain about anything. "Mom! Put me down!" Anna shouted as she hit Ava's back in a vain attempt to release her.

"Sheesh. You weren't this horrible when you where a tiny midget," commented Ava before she adjusted Anna on her shoulder.

"Agreed," stated Eva. Suddenly with out warning, Anna watched as the ground before her got further away from her face. They were in the air. These women where jumping and easily maneuvering in the air. Jumping from building to building and all she could do was stay shut and stare at her mother's back as she disappeared from her view while listening to the symphony of Kadar scream's of terror

"I don't like this!" yelled Kadar, "I'll take the leap of faith instead of this!"

"Mom? W-why didn't you turn?" whispered Anna to herself.

"Anna?! Kadar?!" The familiar voices snap Anna from her trance like state. She looked around and saw the baffled looks from Altaïr and Malik along with other people who dressed like them but she didn't recognize. She didn't know if she should cry in joy or sigh in relief that they were playing.

"H-hey! There right there!" Anna yelled as she tap Ava's back. She ignored her. "Hey! My mom said to take me to my friends! They're right there!" Something was wrong and she could sense it big time. "Hey! Lady!" She ignored Anna's voice and without warning tightened her hold around her waist squeezing the air out of her. She thrashed in her suppose to be rescuer arms trying to loosen the grin. She could hear Kadar fighting too. These weren't whoever they were suppose to be. They were imposters and Anna could feel it. She lifted her head and gazed at her to make friends, a look of helplessness in her eyes.

"Altaïr! Malik! Help!" Anna screamed as before Kadar and her disappeared out of the group assassin's point of view. They all stared dumbfounded. Who or what was carrying them? The armor, their incredible strength. Altaïr's mind flashed back to the legends he was told. Anna. The creed symbol in her flesh. Guardian. Eden. All of these were connected but how?

"Its just like the legend said," he mumbled to himself."

"Altaïr we cannot stand here! We have to go after them!" stated Malik as he grab his arm and started running in the direction that his brother and Anna disappeared.

"We have no idea what we are up against Malik. Those aren't people that took them!" stated Altaïr as he yank himself and Malik to a complete stop.

"I'm very aware of that but I'm not going to stand around and allow whatever those women are to harm him or Anna!" Malik step up to his friend, his teeth clenched tightly. "I promised him that I will not let anything harm him and I'm not going to break that promise today or ever. The same applies to Anna."

Altaïr opened his mouth to say something when a large object flew right between them and hit the wall. They turned their heads and saw a templar sitting there, his head slump off to the side indicating that he was dead. Both men gave one another a questioning stare.

"Bloody persistent I'll tell you that much!" Both men heard a female voice right behind them. They both turned their heads and saw a woman dress in golden form fitting armor that was stained with blood standing there attempting to wipe the blood off with her hands which wasn't doing much help. "Oh! He got his blood on my damn shoes!" She stomp her foot in frustration. "At least bloodstains come out. Don't ask how I know that," she added as she pointed at the group of assassin's. They all stared dumbfounded. "Where are my manners? My name is Shakira!" Her golden eyes shined with energy. "What are yours?"

"Stay down Shakira," laughed another female voice as a woman manifested out of thin air besides her, "You can have fun later."

"Aww. Come on Victoria!" complained Shakira as she hugged her friend from behind.

"You're like a toddler. I swear," stated Victoria as she rolled her eyes.

"At least she keeps a positive vibe," chuckled another voice that came from behind the group of assassin's causing them to turn around. Standing there was a woman who Altaïr could only describe looked like another Anna only a bit older looking with golden armor and golden eyes. Anna's eyes were similar to hers. The more he looked at her the more he started to see the invisible weapons hidden within her armor. Only the eyes of a skilled assassin could detect them. Than his eyes trailed over something on her upper arm. It looked like a scar but it was a symbol he and many fellow assassin's would recognize.

The symbol of assassin's.

"Where's Anna? And the twins?" The Anna look alike looked around, her golden eyes flickering everywhere in search of Anna.

"Now that you mention it Cataleya," stated Victoria,"Where are they?"

"Two women dressed similar to you went over us carrying her and my brother," spoke up Malik, "They didn't bother to even glance at us nor did they stop when Anna begun to scream."

"Went over you? Didn't I tell them to bring them to their friends?" asked Cataleya as she looked at her two friends. They both said yes. "Why didn't they stop then?" Suddenly Shakira let go of her friend and stood upright. The scenery before her changed and before she knew it, Ava and Eva were in front of her, their faces utterly annoyed and desperate. Shakira gazed around and realized they were in Eden. The place they went to after their 'tragic deaths' after Cataleya did the biggest taboo that Minerva strictly forbid her to do. The forbidden transaction. The transfusion of Eden blood with mortal blood to create guards. Protectors.

 _"_ Ava? Eva? What are you two doing here?"

 _"We don't have much time to explain Shakira but those two people who took Anna aren't us!_ " stated Ava. Shakira gave them a baffled look.

"What do you mean that wasn't you?! You two were answering us! Came out with us! How couldn't that be you?"

 _"Shakira. Honey,"_ laughed Eva dryly, " _How could that be us if we're fucking here?!"_ she yelled. Shakira thought about it.

"Well that does make sense...or my mind I playing tricks on me." The twins groan in annoyance. No matter what they said, Shakira's mind was too crazed for her own good.

 _"They had some piece of Eden! What was it Eva?"_ Ava looked at her sister. Her sister mumbled words before it pop back into her head.

 _"A necklace! It was a necklace but not Anna's! They some how managed to use its power and cast out our souls out of our bodies!"_

"How? Your new bodies were made by Cataleya. They're meant not to be penetrable or taken away from you two."

 _"Shakira!"_ they both yelled.

 _"Just because Cataleya is created by the gods doesn't mean she's the strongest! The artifacts are stronger than her! The only thing stronger than the artifacts is Anna and that's because she doesn't know about her powers! And those bodies! Those were our old bodies!"_ stated Ava.

"But how-?"

 _"Shakira! Just listen! With any sanity that's left within that head of yours and for Anna's life and that boys tell her mother that those Ava and Eva aren't us!"_ pleaded Eva, " _If Anna dies everything we worked and done so far was for nothing!"_ They started to fade.

" _Shit. We're running out of_ _time! Shakira! Tell Cataleya! Tell her!" y_ elled Ava. Than they were both gone.

"Shakira? Woohoo?" Victoria was standing in front of her, waving her hands and snapping her fingers to catch her attention. Shakira blinked a few times, her crazed mind working sanely for once in her entire life as she looked at everyone. "You okay?" She stared at Victoria before looking at Cataleya who had a worried look on her face.

"We have a problem."

* * *

"Listen bitch! Put me down!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I hit her back but I doubt she's feeling anything with that armor on. But I happen to see flesh that was visible and being Anna I did the only thing that seems logical at the moment. I bit on the visible flesh which happened to be her hip very hard and that seem to do the trick. She yelled and cursed. The next thing she did I didn't suspect her to do.

She drop me and her friend drop Kadar at the same time. We were free falling towards the opened roof building and fast. We both were screaming the entire way, who wouldn't? I'm going to have no voice after this and neither will Kadar if we're not dead. I closed my eyes as the building got closer. I was waiting for the ground to collide with my body but I didn't feel that. Instead, I felt something soft but very itchy I fell on and was buried in. I heard a soft thump besides me. Must be Kadar. I clawed my way out of whatever cushioned our fall.

"Kadar?" I called out. I heard a rustle besides me and he pop up, spitting what looked like hay. It was all over me and him.

"I'm fine. What about you Anna?"

"I'm fine. Is this hay?" It felt like hay. My breath was shaky and so was his. We were both scared shitless.

"Yes," answered Kadar, "Who were those women?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out neither. Let's go before they come back to finish the job." I gazed around. We were in some abandoned building or warehouse of some sorts. Kadar got out the hay before offering me a hand.

"Let's go."

"I don't think so," answered a female voice before Kadar could even open his mouth. We both turned around and watched as the two women that help us than tried to kill is step out from the shadows. As they approached, a golden mist slowly crept up from their feet up to their head revealing their true form. The golden armor disappeared and was instead replaced with modernize armor, like swat armor with the same symbol on the chest armor like the guards had. Templar's. They went from looking like twins to two completely different people but I know whoever was in those bodies wasn't the real owner. My eyes drifted to a certain item around ones neck. A necklace, it looked similar to mines but it was round and it was pouring with power. An artifact. How did they obtain an artifact? Kadar step in front of me causing them to smirk.

"You really think a mere mortal can prevent us from getting to her?" questioned one.

"What do you want?" I questioned as we backed up as they slowly approached us.

"Let's see. The necklace, the Apple of Eden and you. Dead or alive," answered the one on the right as she took out a knife. I felt my blood go cold, "And your little boyfriend here. He has no use to us."

"Awe, don't back away. We'll try to make this as painless as we can." I don't know what fear looks like but they are the perfect image of it.

"S-stay back you monsters!" I yelled.

"Monster's? Ouch! You just hurt my feelings my love!" She laughed at me. "We and you Anna. We're one and the same."

"No we're not!"

"Why deny the truth Anna? Remember Michelel? Remember her?" I looked at the floor.

' _Michelle_?' My mind flooded with memories I don't recall. A green eyed, long haired girl flashed in my mind. Perfect smile. Flawless skin. Friend. She was a friend. Michelle. Why couldn't I remember her? Suddenly, a flash of a gun appeared. It was brief. There was a scream than a shot. Than blood. So much blood. Than it hit me in the gut.

 _Michelle._

 _Michelle Garcia._

I lifted my head as I gazed hardly at the women. The one who spoke smirked. "What were you saying? Monster?" I felt a anger I never felt.

"You take the one on the right, I take the one on the left," I whispered to Kadar. He tilted his head and gave me a scared confused look. "Trust me." He agreed.

"One," I counted.

"You can become one of us Anna."

"Two."

"You won't have to hide anymore."

"Three!"


	6. Chapter 6

_"For I no longer fear death. All I fear is the unknown. I am ready to pay for every sin that I have committed. Let me face death now or later for whatever anger I have hidden needs to be unleashed and if my soul is forever fatefully damned, I accept my fate. For there is no stronger being in this world than someone who stands and acknowledges their own destiny."_

* * *

I yelp in pain as I painfully hit the ground back first before rolling and resting on my stomach. I felt blood trickle down my forehead and trail down my nose, over my lips and trail down my chin and neck. I forcefully got on my hands and knees and lifted my head. I saw Kadar off to the far right, dodging and matching the other girl movement, her blade missing his skin by mere inches. My eyes shot to the other girl, as I heard the running of light feet. I saw a glint and I dove right, barely dodging her sword that she crafted from thin air. She laughed as she straighten herself upright and turned to me as I laid on the ground panting. "Why can't you make this easy?" Her tone was deathly cold. I saw her crazed eyes. They shone bright and seemed distance as if she wasn't there mentally. Whatever was making her and her friend act like that, the artifact around her neck has to do something with it. Something or someone has corrupted their minds. "Either you come willingly or we bring back your body. The choices aren't that hard to pick." I shook my head in disapproval.

"I won't be much useful dead now would I?" I grunted as I made myself get up. I refused to go out and I refuse to let Kadar die a horrible death. "Seeing how only those destined to control the artifacts are the only ones allowed to wield its power."

"Oh, Anna. My sweet idiotic Anna," she laughed at me as she twirled her sword, "It doesn't work like that. I'm no destined guardian nor is my friend here but we still manage to control this little bugger." She grasp the necklace and shook it to show it off. I need to get that off her.

"No, no, no it doesn't work like that lady. You see, the difference between you two and me is I don't allow the power to corrupt me. To control me. I tame it while you use it for evil."

"As if someone like you deserves to control that!" she spat angrily as she pointed the sword at me, "I'll gladly rip that off your neck! You aren't worthy enough to claim what is mine." I tiredly lift up an arm, slowly feeling the healing effects of the Apple of Eden course through my body and simply moved two fingers signaling for her to come.

"If you want it, come get it." Without thinking twice she sprinted forward at an alarming rate and I had mere seconds before she struck. I jump backwards, moving to the side just as the cold steel slid past, slicing my shirt. She than skillfully twisted the blade, pointing it towards my stomach before thrusting it. I couldn't move out of the way in time. I felt a hot burning pain erupt as I lurched forward, grasping her hand that was firmly wrap around the handle. I felt blood rush out my mouth and drip.

"Anna!" yelled Kadar. I saw him running to me but the other lady intercepted him. Tears stung at my eyes as I glared angrily at my attacker. She smiled wickedly at me as she leaned in more, our noses inches apart.

"I win," she whispered. I chuckled at her.

"You don't know anything do you?" I questioned before I rammed my head against hers causing her to stumble back. I hastily grab the handle firmly and with a loud, agonizing scream I yanked it out. I saw my blood staining the sword, slowly trickling down the cold steel. I watched as the blood faintly pulsed a faint gold. I felt a tingling sensation spread throughout my body before reaching the newest wound. I pointed the sword towards the woman on the ground, unknowingly my eyes briefly glowed a bright gold. It was like I wasn't there. I felt this psychotic feeling to attack her till she bled dry. It was a scary yet satisfying feeling. She stared at me with a shock expression before getting up. Before I could say anything, I saw Kadar's body fly by us and hit the wall harshly before he hit the floor like a rag doll. "Kadar!?" I yelled out his name. He didn't move. He didn't flinch. No, he can't be. He can't be dead. Taking my distraction as an advantage, I was tackled to the ground and pinned. My arms were above me and my waist was straddled. I tried to buck her off but her partner in crime pinned my legs down with surprising restraint. She took her sword back and tossed it off to the side. She used her free hand and wrap it tightly around my throat, cutting off my air. I chocked and gagged as her hold tighten.

"Shh. We don't want anybody hearing us now do we?" questioned the one sitting on me. I started to see black dots in my vision. No. I can't black out. I can't. I can't let her win. Let them win. I can't lose. I didn't run for this long to get captured. I didn't fight for this long to give up now.

I am Anna Vegan.

 _An assassin._

 _The last guardian._

 _I have a purpose to live. To fight. To love. I finally have a meaning._

I stared at the woman. Her eyes switching between looking conflicted and lost. As if fighting a bitter fight within herself. My mind flashed back to their previous appearances. All I could think about were the names my mother said out loud. Eva and Ava, twins. "L-lets...make a-all...the noise we c-can...Eva," I choked out. I felt her hand loosen slightly as she sat there confused. As I thought, two different people in the same body. Made me wonder who was in there if it wasn't Eva.

"Huh?" Taking the women's distraction, I butted my head against hers again and she fell backwards on her ass. My skull ached horribly. I then managed to free one of my legs and kick her partner hard in the face before rolling into my stomach and dizzily got up and rush to Kadar's side.

"Get up Andrea." I looked behind me and saw those two getting off the ground.

"She does quite a number Tamara," stated Andrea as she grab her jaw and massaged it, opening and closing her mouth at the same time, "You would think Vidic would've said something about her being feisty."

"C'mon Kadar! Get up!" I hissed urgently to him, as I kept looking between him and them. He groaned in pain but didn't open his eyes. I saw blood slowly oozing down from a medium sized gash on his forehead caused by his head hitting the floor. Then the thought hit me, he might have head trauma. My hands shook as I removed my tank top, leaving my torso exposed and my bra's covering my breast as I bundled it up and press it against the gash. "Kadar you need to get up!" I pleaded.

"Fighter," laughed Tamara as she bent down and picked up one of the two discarded swords that laid about, "I like that." She twirled the sword, as she shook her head side to side with a smirk on her face. I picked up Kadar and hugged him tightly against my chest. In an attempt to protect him if she decided to attack. I rather me than him.

"Why Eva?" I asked. I felt my head throb as I slowly remembered her. Her and her twin Ava. They were mom's friends. Good friends. I couldn't understand. I knew that these women were the twins but their appearances weren't identical. They were two completely different people in bodies that weren't their's. That necklace she's wearing is a part of Eden. Its power must've been corrupted to intertwine souls to other bodies. As impossible as it sounds it's the only thing that seems logical. The actual bodies are the twins but the artifact shows the actual bodies of those women before they tragically died. "Why work with them?" She stop pacing and turned her head towards me. She gave a pained look before I saw a faint pulse of gold flash in her eyes and her face went expressionless again.

"My name's Tamara. Not Eva." I stared, disagreeing with her. "How did it feel? You know? When you killed Michelle? Was it exciting? Fun? Or quick and boring?" The girl with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes flashed again in my mind. Michelle. Why couldn't I remember her existence up till now? How did I forget about her? I didn't kill her. I didn't harm her. I never touched her.

"I didn't kill her." Tamara laughed, as she hunched forward a bit, her hands on her knees as if looking down upon a disobedient child.

"Oh really? So you don't remember about that day do you?" I squinted my eyes at her as I held Kadar unconscious form against me. I felt a moderate pain throb in my brain.

"What day?" She clap her hands as she bounced up and down in place. Her very sanity was starting to be questioned.

"Wow! Your mom did one hell of a job to erase that from your peanut size brain!"

"My...mom?" What was she talking about?

"Remember when you said I was corrupted by this thing? An artifact of Eden you call it? Well, sometimes the purest of hearts can be tempted to such twisted desires."

 _Throb._

"No. I didn't nor my mother commit anything like that!" I yelled at her.

"Don't you remember that day you took her life Anna? It was a beautiful day. Cloudless skies, sunny, with a light breeze. It was 12:30 in the afternoon I believe. You were at her place crashing. Sleeping after a long day of working that odd job. Michelle knew you as Emma, not Anna. Remember?"

 _Throb, throb, throb._

"It was that same fateful day you decided to tell her your real name and your current situation. You were scared. Really scared because you didn't know how she was going to react," she started to slowly approach me seeing my confused state, "You didn't know why you wanted to tell her but you found a enough trust in her to tell her your biggest secret."

 _Throb, throb, throb, throb, throb._

"You waited for her to come home from work. You waited in the bathroom gazing at your reflection. Seeing yourself broken and vulnerable. Then everything after that was a blur right? Do you remember going into her room and grabbing her gun? A glock with a silencer?"

 _Throb, throb, throb, throb, throb, throb, throb, throb, throb._

"Don't you remember seeing another person enter the apartment rather than her?" I felt tears gather in my eyes as my mind slowly pieced together a scene that I forgotten for probably a few years. "That person you saw that day Anna was her. That necklace made you think it was someone else."

* * *

" _You can do it Anna. You can tell Michelle. You can tell her your real name. What's happening to you. You can tell her. She won't deny you. She won't. She's your only friend," I told my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My hair was down, pushed off to one side. I was wearing a cream colored tank top and cargo pants. I gently grasp my mother's necklace as I closed my eyes. I shouldn't be scared. She'll understand. She's a understanding person. "Mom, please give me the strength to tell her everything. As bad of a friends I was to lie to her, it was for her own protection. I didn't want her to think I was crazy. Everyone else thought the same besides your friends mom. I just wish I knew more just like them but I don't." I opened my eyes and saw my reflection in the mirror once more. I looked different. I felt different. Maybe spending all this time with Michelle soften me up a little. Maybe for the better, who knows. It felt strange to feel safe. Nothing has happened over the past year I been living with her but the nagging thought that all good things come to an end lingered in my mind. The thought has been popping up more lately and I didn't like it one bit. I noticed how my necklace slowly started to glow I gazed down to check because I thought I was simply seeing things but I wasn't. "What the-?!" Suddenly I felt myself stumble backwards as I felt an unseen force take over. I couldn't fight back. All my thoughts, emotions and self control were repressed but subconsciously I could think to myself. I felt fear rise when I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes were golden. A bright golden color and dilated. I looked psychotic. Suddenly, without me doing anything I abruptly exited the bathroom and headed straight to Michelle's room and started scavenging through her things. I opened her desks drawers and dressers, tossing out paper, under garments, shirts, whatever was in them. Yanking out the drawers themselves. What the hell was I doing? I couldn't stop myself. I was tearing her room apart and I couldn't stop. What was I looking for? I than proceed to go to her bed and flip the mattress and right there staring at me was a gun with a silencer._

 ** _"Why does she have this?"_**

 _"Emma?" My eyes went from the gun to the bedroom entrance as I heard a door open and close. "I'm home and I brought food!" It sounded like Michelle's voice but voiced over by a male voice. it confused me greatly. My hearing must be going a little. Next thing I know, I'm grabbing the gun off the bed._

 ** _"Oh no. No, no, no, no. Stop!"_**

 _I couldn't stop myself as I exited out her room and down the small hallway and made my way to the living room. I saw Michelle in the kitchen but suddenly she slowly morphed into another person before my eyes. Michelle, no this guy, no...it can't be. It's one of those guys. The ones who took my mother away from me. But that's Michelle. I know it's her. I don't understand. I watch as she kept changing back to herself and between whoever else I was seeing. She had her back towards me as she grab plates from the cabinet. "How was work to day Emma?" I didn't answer her. I couldn't answer her. "Emma?" She turned around and gasp in horror when she saw when she saw the gun was pointed at her. I didn't even realize it was pointed at her already. "Emma?! Why do you have that?"_

 ** _"Put the gun down!"_** _I screamed at myself but I couldn't regain control of my body,_ _ **"Put it down now!"**_ _Michelle begun to back away from me. Her green eyes containing fear only I can relate._

 _"E-Emma, put that down!" I did the exact opposite. "Put it down!" I lifted my other hand and took off safety and pulled back the top part of the gun as if I knew how to handle guns before and followed her._

 ** _"Stop! Stop it! Don't hurt her!"_**

 _"You killed my mom." Michelle shook her head a furious no as she put her hands up to show she was harmless._

 _"I didn't hurt your mom Emma. I didn't hurt anyone! Emma stop please!" she begged. She was trap in the corner of the kitchen, her only escape route being blocked by Anna._

 _"My name is Anna. Not Emma. After all this time you have been after me you still can't get my name right. How pathetic." I could feel my finger slowly pull on the trigger._

 _ **"No! Run Michelle! Run!"**_

 _At that same moment when the shot went off, Michelle rushed forward with sudden adrenaline and tackled me knocking the gun out of my hand. At this moment, I had no knowledge where the bullet disappeared. We fought on the floor. Her yelling at me to snap out of it, me seeing her changing into two different people yet the anger I felt towards her was more powerful than anything I ever felt toward that girl before. But it felt like someone else's anger, not my own. I knew I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't stop myself. Something was controlling me to do that. To harm her. The more we continued to fight, the more I started to see red all over us, on the floor, on everything we rammed into. I started to see her weaken greatly until she simply collapsed. I sat on my knees and gazed at her. She stared back with dying eyes, as tears fell. I saw the gun out of the corner of mt eye, hiding under the couch in the living room. I stumbled to my feet and went towards it and grab it before going back to her and pointing it at her once more._

 _"Why...Anna?"_

* * *

"Oh my god, I killed her." I felt my face be grasp gently and my watery eyes met the crazed ones of Tamara.

"Who's the monster now my dearest Anna? You say I was corrupted but this," she poked the necklace, "Made you kill your own best friend and you don't even remember it. That's so sad. Come with us and all of this can end. You can live the life you always wanted."

"I would rather keep you alive Anna than bring you back dead seeing how you are more useful alive like you said," commented Andrea as she approached and stood behind her partner with a sinister smirk that oozed pure evil, "Yes we have the ability to wield mystical power but only you can control it completely without dying. Your more powerful than Vidic yourself. Hmph. Maybe the old sleaze can actually grow some hair." My mind froze when she said that. _Grow some hair._ The flashbacks of the day of the ambush, I remember seeing a shiny head. A bald head behind my mother when she was shot. I let out a low growl as I glared at the two women. My eyes changed to that bright golden color like in the forgotten memory.

"I don't do deals with bitches that work for the man that took everything away from me when I was five." The women stared at me in surprise before my eyes dilated and a sudden invisible force ram into them, sending flying the entire length of the warehouse and hitting the opposite wall that was at least thirty feet from us. I carefully laid Kadar on the ground and at a safe distance from he fight that was about to happen, making sure his head laid comfortably on the balled up, blood stained shirt of mines. I softly brushed my hand across his cheek like a big sister. "I promise we're going to get out of this alive." I stood up and started to walk towards them. Each step I took, the ground caved in leaving an indentation of my shoe print.

"I'm going to send a message to your boss, Mr. Vidic and I'm going to send one by killing you two ignorant so called assassin's," I growled in such a tone that it would even make the great Altair cringe, "Even if it kills me."

* * *

"Where are you Anna?!" thought Anna's mother frantically, as she and her group of assassin's ran across the rooftops. She was angry with herself how she didn't see the switch up with the twins. How didn't she see it? She saw how they were acting a bit strange and that necklace that suddenly appeared out of thin air but she just assumed it was in remembrance for her late husband Christopher. Her eyes searched around wildly. She was looking for a golden, bluish aura that her daughter gave off. Suddenly she felt this pang of pain sprout in her head and she stop as she clutched her head. She recognized the unseen force. It was powerful waves of uncontrollable power and she could only think of one person who didn't have the ability to control so much power was Anna. Yes her daughter was stronger, stronger then her but she knew she was never taught how to tame such power. Anna could accidentally kill herself.

"What's wrong?" questioned Malik as he placed a hand on her shoulder catching her attention while the group surrounded her.

"You feel that Cataleya?" questioned Victoria as she held her own head in pain while Shakira sat on the roof tiles and clutched her head tightly in pain, "Anna doesn't know how to control it. I never felt its power this strong before."

"We have to get Anna before she loses control. I'll explain everything along the way, follow us and don't stray behind."

* * *

"She's more powerful than we original thought!" muttered Andrea as she struggled to avoid my attacks. Tamara was struggling to push off a heavy object that I had thrown at her.

"Oh thank you for pointing the obvious!" shouted Tamara in frustration. Andrea glared at her friend before gasping and ducking as my fist flew over her head and hit the wall behind her. I heard a loud crack and the area my fist collide with gave in while a shock wave rippled through the wall. My intention was to kill or be killed and I didn't care how I would get it done. I just wanted them dead. The urge of killing has never felt this urgent within me. All the hidden pent up anger of almost sixteen years were being let out. All I felt was bloodlust. My eyes drifted to Andrea. She was on the ground, her eyes staring at me.

"Why can't you make this easy?" I mocked to her as I drop my arm and smiled at her, "It'll be quick," I sauntered towards her, "I promise."

"Move Andrea!" My eyes shifted off to the right and all I saw was the huge heavy object that I had thrown at Tamara coming at my direction. I attempted to jump out the way but object got my legs from the knee down and I was sent flying back and hit full force into the wall. I hissed in pain as I attempted to force the heavy object off me. "I'll deal with her Andrea, you kill the boy. We can't have witness." My heart jump to my throat.

"Don't touch him! Don't you dare fucking touch him!" I yelled in raging anger as I struggled to move the heavy object. I watched as Andrea walked to Kadar's sleeping form on the ground before my view was blocked by Tamara's figure. "Don't touch him! Please!"

"Well it's a bit too late for that don't you think? Saying please spare and begging for his life. If you just came with us in the beginning," she bent down and grasp my face, distracting me from moving the object, "All of this could of been avoided."

"Go to hell." She laughed. I know Kadar wouldn't want me to save him for he was protecting me and is willing to die for me but I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let another life be lost because of me. Of my actions.

"You'll be down there long before me." Suddenly, she yelled in pain and drop my face and hurriedly reached over her shoulder to grasp something. She grunted as she yanked out whatever was embedded in her shoulder and brought it in front of her to look at it. It was a small to medium sized knife. Her eyes narrowed when she the Assassin's symbol on the metal handle. "Throwing knife huh? Clever but stupid," she turned to the direction the knife flew from. My eyes watched as men and women dressed in white robes, wearing protective armor around the vital areas step forth from the shadows. Assassin's. Andrea laid motionless on the ground, a single sleeping dart to her neck. Kadar was up and alert, he was standing up but was leaning one someone for support to stay up. A sense of relief washed over me knowing he was safe from danger at the moment. "It's going to take more than just a decent throwing knife to kill me," she laughed as she tossed the knife off to the side, "I thought an Auditore would be more, I don't know, creative with their assassinations if you asked me."

"Creativity makes the game more exciting. No?" questioned the leader of the group in a accent that sounded Italian.

"Are you...Ezio?" asked Kadar out loud to the leader. The leader gazed over his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Si. Ezio Auditore, at your service."

* * *

 **If you had read the original story before the remake, please tell me if you like the new version better or if you preferred the original :3 I want to see everyone's personal preference.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Freedom is what we scream. Freedom is what we want. Yet freedom is what someone will take."**_

* * *

Ezio smiled kindly at Kadar before returning his attention to the female Templar's. "Why are two beauties like yourselves working for the Templar's?" he questioned, as he eyed them.

"Always the flirt," laughed Tamara as she shook a finger at him, "You should tell me why you joined the brotherhood before I explain why I work for the Templar's."

"You tell me first, since I was the one that asked the questioned," he replied back smoothly, "Since you're curiosity is at the same level as mine." He watched as two of his assassin's dropped from above and landed silently behind the woman and rushed to Anna's side to remove the heavy object that had her pinned. Anna winced in pain. She knew that she overused her abilities a bit. She felt herself falling in and out unconsciousness due to pure exhaustion. Tamara simply gazed behind her, shrugging her shoulders before looking at Ezio with a displeased look. It was if she already knew she was overpowered and seeing her target in pain, even after she took a sword to her side which magically healed, could only mean she was going to experience the same. Overuse her own abilities. She rolled her shoulder and felt a slight tingling sensation. She knew Anna was right about one thing. The artifacts of Eden don't comply with someone that's not a guardian of it. They would rather overpower the host and kill them rather than allow the host to wield them. She's lucky enough its healed her half way since the artifact she's wearing recognizes her body as the body of the twin, Eva even though its showing her appearance rather than the twin.

"Touche. Let's see, where should I start? About the day we died or about the day my partner and me were ripped away from our homes and families never to be seen or heard again?" She glared at her enemies but made no moves to attack. "You really think I woke up one day and said that I wanted to be a killer?" she laughed. "No. I didn't if you weren't or were planning to answer. I was thrown into a war that barely anyone knows exists!"

"But there is always a choice for you to leave," stated Ezio, "At anytime. You and your friend can turn and leave this war. If what you say is true, that you were thrown into this war against both of your will, then you have the right to leave. I am giving you the option to walk away from this with your life or die with needless bloodshed." She laughed.

"A choice? I no longer have a choice anymore. My choice was long decided when they killed me all those years ago. Her too," she motioned to her sleeping friend on the ground, "Bonded our souls to bodies that aren't even ours. They really thought we wouldn't find out but we did. This necklace is what keeps us alive. That keeps us here. I only exist because of this! Her too! If we didn't have this, nobody will ever know what things these people made us do, there's no option for us to leave because there's no places for the things we've done," her tone was as emotionless as a dead corpse decaying on a ground, "Out of everyone. You should know the grief Auditore. If I lack self-sympathy to my own self, owe it to the fuckers I work for."

"Join us then." She looked at him, surprised. A hint of sadness appeared in her eyes. Here, standing before her, was a man offering her and her friend the chance of freedom by leaving or joining them. The only person in over fourteen years to offer them back their freedom after it was taken from them. She felt that human urge to escape. To run. But she knew that Vidic would send others after them. To terminate them. To finish the mission. She knew they were dead women regardless if they went back empty handed.

"If you only knew what our Boss is capable off, you would've never offered us that choice."

* * *

 _Anna snap her eyes open and found herself sitting at a brown, wooden table. She look around, confused. Where was she?_

 _"You don't remember much do you Anna?" stated Minerva as she placed hands on either of her shoulder's. She tilted her head back to see her. She only saw a sad smile looking back down at her._

 _"What am I suppose to remember?" she questioned softly, as she gazed around the room. There was a small stove, with a sink next to it and a fridge off to her right, giving her the idea she was in a kitchen. If she knew any better, she could say that this kitchen looked like the one at the house she use to live in as a child. "I don't even remember Michelle. A friend they said I killed. Why don't I remember?"_

 _"Probably shock? Or Eden? Maybe the Apple of Eden and its artifacts made you forget what happened to your friend," stated Minerva as she slowly took her hands off her shoulder's and walked around the small room. Her see through hand softly touching every little surface she walked by. A small smile forming on her lips, as if she was remembering something that was bitter-sweet. Anna looked around thoughtfully, trying to remember this place, digging as far back into her memories that she did remembered, ones that were slowly fading, and tried to get to the memories she had zero recollection of. She knew deep down, they were stored away in the darkest parts in her mind._

 _"Would it be painful to remember? To what I did to Michelle? I seen what I did. That woman showed me what I did. I seen what I done. I couldn't stop myself from harming her," she said numbly as she attempted to register what she had done. Monster. That's how she saw herself._

 _"You are not what you think you are my dearest Anna."_

 _"But I killed her." She sighed._

 _"I knew the truth would eventually come out sooner or later. Your mother and me did what was best for you. We knew you were unaware of what you carried. You have yet to learn how to tame the power's or Eden my beloved Anna. We feared that an event like that would occur and it did. We only not failed you Anna, but we failed your friend."_

 _"So what that woman said, Tamara I believe, said was right?" Minerva shook her head a yes. "That you guys erased Michelle's existence from my mind? Is there any more memories that have been erased that I should know about?"_

 _"Some thing's are better left unspoken Anna." Anna felt her throat dry. She could only wonder if she harmed more innocent people and out of the kindness of her mothers and Minerva's hearts, they erased the memories. She could only agree by nodding her head._

 _"Those two women Minerva, are they actual Templar's and different souls connected to other bodies?" she questioned._

 _"No and yes. They work under the Templar's but by force. If you haven't already seen the artifact they have in their hands, its been corrupted by greed and evil and with the little artifact, they are being forced to do things they don't want to do. And yes they are two different souls bonded to the original bodies of the twins." She stared at her oddly at the last part._

 _"I know that those bodies are the twins but the artifact shows the women's real bodies through their souls but I want to know, how did the Templar's obtained their bodies?"_ _Minerva took in a deep breath turning away from Anna. Her long dress brushing against her leg softly. Something was wrong. I know something was wrong. "Minerva?"_

 _"I knew it was a bad idea from the start," Minerva quietly said. Her words caused Anna to arise from her seat and approach her._

 _"What was a bad idea?"_

 _"Giving them her blood. I should have never agreed with her, I should have put my foot down," blabbed Minerva. I placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her._

 _"Minerva? What are you talking about?"_

 _"Your mother," she replied, "She gave them her blood." Anna_ _was confused more than she has ever been in her entire life._

 _"What's so bad about my mother giving them blood Minerva?"_

 _"Your mother is a part of Eden. You're a part of Eden. Its power's flows through your blood!" Anna had to think about it._ _The power of Eden running through her body gave her healing abilities, the ability to time travel so therefore it only made sense, or a reasonable idea to Anna, that giving a mortal immortal blood can therefor make the mortal almost like a god. Almost like her. Strong, powerful, indestructible. But the only difference is that she was intended to be a goddess like being in a mortal body and that mortal wasn't and a mortal was more easy to be corrupted than her. Corrupted power means bad people. Which means that either the power of Eden overpowered the mere mortal or that a evil mortal has managed to tame the power and using it for their own self interest._

 _"Oh my god."_

 _"Their bodies are able to time travel because their bodies became one with Eden. The process to become a protector is not only painful but could be fatal. Your mother's friends were willing to give their own lives to protect you two. I can remember as if it was yesterday my dearest. Victoria and Shakira were the first. Their screams and cries of pain still echo in my mind. The process can take hours or days before a soul and body can successfully bond with Eden, if the soon to be protector's can survive the transition from humanity to immortality. Shakira's mind was damaged slightly in the process, thus explaining why she's a bit crazed but they managed to survive. Then it was the twins turn. I think they took longer than the others. Their souls managed to successfully bond with Eden but their bodies didn't. They were almost there, then the Templars came and they had to flee. They tried to destroy the safe house they were staying by setting it on fire but it failed. The Templars found them. Their bodies were soulless and ironically they had an artifact of Eden and it went down hill from there. We_ _didn't think much about the consequences that would follow. We thought if they had blood from a guardian of Eden running through their bodies, that they would gain healing abilities. We didn't predict all these events and chaos to happen."_

 _"Can't we save Ava and Eva bodies?"_

 _"I'm not a hundred prevent sure but I believe we can, but if we manage to save their bodies the women that claim there bodies as theirs will die."_

 _"Can't we find them other bodies? I know they were trying to kill me earlier but I know that's not them doing that. That man she mentioned, Vidic, he's making them do that. Deep down in my gut, I know that those two women are as innocent as the young innocent Anna I once was before."_

 _"Anna I don't think we should."_

 _"Why shouldn't we? How many countless people have been thrown head first in to this damn war without their permission? I know it sickens you just as much as it sickens me seeing that. The least we can do for those girls is give them back their freedom. Can't we make bodies? If it's possible."_

 _"It took years to make Eva and Ava new bodies Anna. We don't have that time to do that for them."_

 _"Please Minerva." She sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get Anna to agree with her. Yes, it takes years to make and recreate new bodies since she's able to do that but it needs time. The bodies need to be perfect and be able to work literally in time and function as the old body or they will fail on the spot._

 _"I can try Anna, but I won't promise anything."_

 _"Thank you Minerva."_

 _"I hope you know what you're doing my dearest."_

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes. She felt herself be lifted into someone's arms. Her leg and head throb softly with pain. She could barely recall what happened but only the conversation with Minerva. She needed bodies for them. For Tamara and Andrea. The twins can get their original bodies back and they reuse the bodies they were given for the other women. At the end, her friends get their bodies back and those women get what they always wanted. Their freedom. Plus she can get new allies, meaning stronger teammates. A stronger creed. They can destroy the Templars from the inside out with their help. "We need them," she mumbled.

"Anna?" The voice sounded like Altair's. She felt this rough fabric around her torso. Someone probably covered her up to keep her warm or to conceal her body out of respect for her.

"We need them. They can help us. I know they can Altair."

"Help us? Anna I don't think that they are going to willingly convert their loyalty to our cause," he stated as he and the rest kept their eyes on the woman that just stood still, listening to Ezio speak to her. Attempting to convince her, "They're Templar's." Anna disagreed.

"Just because they are Templar's doesn't mean that they are any different from you. Yes they would be entitled traitors but I can promise and safely assume that you had members of your own creed turn their backs on you and sided with the enemy. From either perspective, either gains advantages and disadvantages." She moaned in pain as she moved her damaged leg, "I thought that would've healed by now. I think I might have overused my abilities a bit too much."

"Indeed you have sweetie." Anna eyes widen and she looked up. She saw her mother standing besides Altair. She looked the same way she remembered when she was five. Her eyes, her skin, her smile. Everything looked exact and that made her happy.

"Mom," she sighed happily with tears softly falling out of her eyes. Her mother caressed her face, gently pushing her hair back. "Rest baby girl, don't strain yourself you hear."

"But-" Her mother put a single finger against her lips, silencing her.

"That also includes talking," she joked lightly, "Let me talk down this situation alright. Altair, may you and someone who knows this area well, take my daughter to the safety of Sir Auditore residence?" He nodded a yes and one of Ezio's assassin's step forward.

"If you may Master," stated the assassin as he walked past him. Altair followed without a word, while Anna dozed off suddenly after she closed her eyes for a second to ignore the pain. Pure exhaustion is what she felt. Anna's mother watched before turning to the Templars.

"As much as I want to murder you in cold blood, my daughter is right. You two are much more helpful alive then dead like she is to you," stated Cataleya, "If Minerva somewhat agrees with what she said, then I'm all in with the plan ahead. But only you two have the power to set things in motion. So I'm here, on the behalf of the creed, Anna, and of my birthplace, Eden, I want to state a truce. Even a deal perhaps if you will indulge us for a few minutes to purpose the offer. Minerva has managed to temporarily block the signal off the artifact you have and any other little trinkets that can allow them to overhear us."

"If it's freedom that you purpose, I'll decline. Like I told this Italian meatball, if you knew what we've done, you wouldn't even offer us the chance," spat Tamara bitterly.

"If you knew what I done myself, you wouldn't even consider me the slightest of a saint or hero. You do what you do for survival. I do the same. We all do. It's human instinct. But I also know that the body you posses isn't yours. They belong to two of my good friends. The twins. So here's the deal, you join us, hand over the bodies-"

"What?! No! If we do that we will die! We won't exist!"

"Let me finish Tamara. As I was saying, you hand over the bodies once Minerva manages to make new bodies for you to claim. Probably even use the twins newer bodies as your own, since after all your original bodies were destroyed. While in the process, earning your freedom and fighting for a better cause. You know as I know that the Templars only want one thing and that is uncontrollable power and only we," Cataleya used her hand and made a huge circle indicating to everyone that stood behind her, "Can prevent that from happening. With your help too." Tamara stood still like a statue. The only thing that was on her mind was the thought of a new body. The thought of finally claiming something her own. She walked over to her sleeping friend, yanked out the sleeping dart and begun to pick up her friend.

"If what you say is true Cataleya, then I am speechless for I have no words. But I cannot risk mine or Andrea's life. Even if we do join you guys, Vidic will just send other people after you. After us and kill us. Stronger and better. This endless cycle of unneeded blood shed will not end. It's sad but I don't know how I feel about anything anymore," she stated as she tossed her friend softly over her shoulder, "I kill because I'm forced too. I can't control it. We're literally beacon's if we stayed. We will cause more problems then needed."

"Would you even consider the deal?"

"Consider it? It isn't even an option for us. Andrea would probably feel a different way about this but I know she values her existence more than anything."

"You do realize that once Templars find you no longer useful, they will kill you two themselves. This right here is considered double crossing."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then why not take up my offer?"

"I don't know." Was all Tamara said before she took off, leaping through the roof opening and disappearing in mere seconds. Cataleya and the remaining assassin's watched from their positions, making no attempt to go after her.

"Do you think she'll come back?" asked Ezio as he stood besides her. She had her eyes glued to the opening.

"A part if me says yes, another part says no. But I know she craves freedom. They'll be back soon. God only knows what they went through before their deaths and what they had to endure. I can only imagine the pain they felt when they had their souls transferred from their dying bodies to another."

"I would say that such things like that don't happen or is merely mythical but I've seen too much unknown with the pieces of Eden to question anything now." Cataleya snickered.

"Indeed. Anything of Eden can make you no longer question the existence of creatures or myths. If power like this exists, then everything else is as well." Ezio laughed.

"Charming and with a sense of humor," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "A beautiful combination by all means." She rolled her eyes and removed his hand with a amused smile on her lips.

"I think I'm old enough to be your mother's mother Auditore."

"If you are, you have remarkable appearance."

"Save the charming for later, I want to go see my daughter. Would you be a gentlemen and take me to your house?" Ezio bowed down, making her gaze at the other assassin's who all just shrugged and some laughed.

"Of course."

* * *

 _"A...Anna...Why?" Her eyes shot open and she was staring at her dying friend once more. She dropped the gun she held in her hands as if it burned her. She saw the blood on her arms, on the floor, all over her. Her heart cringed at the sight before her. She collapsed onto her knees, tears falling._

 _"Michelle, I'm so, so, so sorry," she cried as she looked at her. Michelle's dying eyes stared at her. She didn't know what to feel but the one thing she could be certain was she saw the pure fear in her friends eyes. She was fearful of her. Of Anna. That broke her altogether. Seeing the one person she adored the most be terrified of her realized how much of a monster she was._

 _She took her friends life._

 _She stole the life of an innocent._

 _She shakily grab the gun she used to shoot Michelle and held it to her head. The guilt was consuming her rapidly and the self hatred grew. She hated herself for not stopping herself from hurting her friend. She gazed at her friend, whose eyes started to close but remained open. The life slowly leaving her. "Anna...Don't." Anna heard but she didn't listen._

 _"Forgive me Michelle," Anna mumbled and she pulled down on the trigger._

* * *

Anna eyes snap open and she sat upright without warning, causing whoever was hovering over to stumble backwards to avoid colliding heads with her. She placed her hands on her chest and feel her heart pound furiously against her rib cage.

"My god!" exasperated a young female voice. Anna turned her head slightly and saw a young woman standing against what looked like a dresser, "You nearly gave me heart attack!"

"Just taken...by surprise," Anna answered in between breaths, trying to calm her fried nerves that seem to be on edge.

"Deep breaths Anna, deep breaths," the woman whispered softly to her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Claudia Auditore. For the second question, your mother and your partner, Altair." Her eyes widen in surprise at the mention of her mother.

"Where are they?"

"Your mother said that she'll be around later to see you Anna. She strictly said she wanted you to rest for now."

"No. I have to see her. Please Claudia. The last time I saw her when I was five years old." Claudia gave her a confused stare. "It is a long, complicated story and far to bizarre for anyone to fully understand. But please, show me to her." She saw the hesitation on her face. "You wouldn't get in trouble. I swear on my life. I'll forge up a stupid lie that I walked out the room on my own will and take the blame." She sighed before approaching Anna. She pulled the bed sheet off Anna's body, exposing her somewhat injured leg that was bandaged tightly. Anna moved it slightly and hissed in pain. "What the hell happen to my leg?"

"You were injured when Master Altair brought you to out home. It wasn't badly injured but the dottore wrap just incase," informed Claudia as she help move her leg. Anna hissed loudly in pain.

"Claudia? Is everything alright?" The door to Anna's room opened and a older looking woman pop her head in.

"Yes mother. She wanted to see her mother. Maybe a little fresh air will make her well," answered Claudia as she help Anna stand up, balancing her by holding her by her shoulders.

"And I kept insisting. So full blame on me if I collapse on the floor in pain," stated Anna putting a hand up and pointing to herself. She promised her new friend she wouldn't get in trouble and she kept her word. Her mother nodded in approval.

"I just spoke to your mother on the way here. She is very stunning, as well as yourself. You could be her twin," she laughed making Anna smile.

"Yeah, I been told that a lot when I was child. Where did you see her?" asked Anna.

"She was out in the courtyard, by the fighting area speaking with my husband and yours." Anna raised a eyebrow.

"Husband?" She looked at Claudia for an explanation but she gave the same look as her mother.

"Yes. Grand Master Altair. Isn't that what he is to you? Or at least, that is what he proclaimed he was to you matter of fact. Stated that you were his beloved when he rushed you in here. As tough as that man is and stories I've heard of him, he has a soft spot for you in that heart if his." Her heart fluttered.

"Don't you remember him?" asked Claudia, "Maybe you hit your head a bit to hard in the confrontation the recruits were explaining to me."

"N...no, I remember him very well. I was just slow on thinking," stated Anna going with the flow of Altair's little lie, "I would like to see him as well. May we venture to them before they leave the courtyard?"

"Yes, of course bellla," answered Claudia's mother, "This way." She then exited the room leaving Claudia and Anna by themselves.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes but I may need support."

* * *

 **Hello fellow readers. Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I have been going through a lot as of now, with school and family but I will say that expect many stories to be updated soon after this update. Thank you all for waiting patiently. Have a beautiful day.**


End file.
